Clarity
by ChaosChick12
Summary: 'We're more alike than you realize.' Miyuki thought he was doing a good job of hiding his injury till Kataoka's little spy ratted him out. Left with only two options he is now living with the very person who had messed everything up to begin with. Little did he know that his time away from Seido would do more than save him from permanently injuring himself. Rated for language.
1. Ch 1 Busted

I'm back! Before anyone starts asking this will probably be the last story my main OC Tonya is in. This particular story is special to me because it spoke to my inner athlete while I was watching the anime and reading the manga. The story is named for the song that actually inspired me to write it. Clarity by Zedd. If you aren't familiar with this anime/manga I suggest going to check it out because it is awesome!

Anyways enough rambling time to get on with the story. This is set after the fall tournament and I'm making the assumption that they won it. Only slight spoiler is in this chapter. The rest is my own story line.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace of Diamond/Diamond no Ace or any of its characters. Just my OC's.

~*Busted*~

"So this is Seido." A short brunette muttered. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

The girl continued her walk into the grounds. Passing the school and heading towards the dorms. She'd heard tales of how serious Seido was about their baseball program. Pouring most of their resources into being one of the best teams in the nation. Seems like all that hard work finally paid off. The team had finally managed to secure themselves a spot in the national tournament. But that wasn't why the girl was there today. She'd been asked to drop by per request of her father who was supposed to be meeting an old friend. Only reason she'd agreed was because her school happened to be in the area.

'This is cutting into my practice time.' The girl griped internally. Making her way down to the fields as instructed. Taking a seat on the bench and waiting. Annoyance radiating from her.

"Still the same as ever I see Tonya." A deep voice chuckled. Drawing her attention as he looked down at the girl. A warmth in his eyes.

The girl stood up, returning his warm look. She stood at 5'4" with her brunette locks falling to her waist. She had a slim body, but Kataoka knew there was power hidden away within the small package. A black blazer covered her shoulders, a sliver of her white undershirt showing underneath. She reached down to adjust her red plaid skirt before leaning against the fence. Her uniform signified she was from Kitigawa Academy. A school dedicated solely to sports.

"Oh, Uncle Shin. You're still the coach?" Tonya asked. Perking up upon seeing the man smiling down at her. "Dad told me you had resigned."

"Well, these boys fought hard to prove themselves to me. I couldn't just abandon them now could I?" He grinned. Turning to look at his fielders who were currently trying to figure out who the girl was. All of them quickly looking away when Kataoka turned his steely gaze on them.

"So dad said you needed to see me? Must be pretty important if you wanted to yank me from practice." Tonya noted. Watching the practice with mild interest. Having known the girl since she was a young child, he knew she was just as serious as his players when it came to her sport. If not more with all the work she'd put in over the years.

"I need your sharp eyes." He said. Leaning back against the fence, folding his arms and looking towards the exhausted boys walking in. They'd just finished running sprints between the poles. "I have an injured player. He swears he's better but I have my doubts."

"Ah, I see. Use one sneak to pick out another. Gotcha." She grinned. Shifting her weight off her left leg.

Tonya moved off to the side to get a better look at all the players. Keeping her eyes on those that Kataoka had pointed out to be on the first string. Slowly watching each of them in turn. Her face remaining neutral as she did so. She had to give Seido this, they had a way of drawing out the best in their players. Always coming out with a strong team somehow. Finally proving it since they'd earned themselves a ticket to the dream stage everyone fought to go to. As they began situational practice, it was then Tonya spotted him. Being very careful not to draw too much attention to himself. Lightly skimming his injury, wincing every so often when he thought no one was looking. Favoring the side with the injury whether he realized it or not. Grinning like the Chesire Cat, she cleared her voice and pointed out the player. Kataoka nodded to confirm that he was the one.

Unbeknownst to him, Miyuki was doing his best to keep quiet about the pain in his right side at the moment. Throwing had been bad enough, but the fact that they also had to take so many cuts for soft toss that day wasn't helping. He could feel his side starting to swell up. He wanted desperately to just hold his aching ribs, but fought the urge. Constantly readjusting his gear ever so slightly to take some pressure off his side. Knowing that if the coach still thought he was hurt he'd be done for. He didn't want to lose any practice time. When winter break came around, only then would he rest.

"Miyuki!" Kataoka hollered.

The boy turned to see coach motion him over. Miyuki took his gear off before quickly jogging over and following behind him. The two heading towards the score keeper's box where they would have some privacy. Miyuki remained silent. Wondering what the coach wanted to speak to him about. It more than likely had something to do with the first string starters or the two idiot pitchers. His money was on the pitchers. Before he could ask though, he felt something poke him in his injured side. Pain shot through him as he reached up to cover his mouth. His knees threatened to buckle under him as he struggled against the slowly dying out pain.

"Son of a—!" He cut short. Turning to see what had poked him. Surprise coated his face upon seeing a girl who only came up to his shoulders looking at him. Had she been the one to poke him?

"Told you he was faking it." She muttered. Smirking at Miyuki as he realized now what was going on. He'd been caught trying to hide his injury.

"I feared as much." Kataoka sighed. "Miyuki, you told me that you were given the all clear. How long have you been lying to me? To your teammates?"

Miyuki could see the disappointment in Kataoka's eyes and could hear it clear as day in his voice. All he could do was lower his head. Unable to meet the gaze of the man he respected so much. The man they'd all fought so hard to keep as their coach. Instant hate shot through him for the girl who'd outed him. Knowing there was no use in trying to hide it anymore, he figured he'd come clean.

"….For a few weeks now. I convinced the doctor that I was okay after I'd rested for a week once the fall tournament was done…." He admitted. Shooting a glare at the girl who had been leaning against the wall. Watching it all with that smirk on her face. How she'd even been able to tell he was injured was beyond him. And what was she even doing there? He knew by her uniform that she didn't belong to their school.

"A few weeks huh? Was it ever reported that his ribs had been cracked?" Tonya asked. Turning her honey brown eyes to Kataoka who shook his head. "Good. Then that means it's purely muscle. Alright, take off your top."

"Huh?" Miyuki balked. Thrown a bit by her sudden request as she motioned for him to hurry up. The catcher turned to Kataoka who nodded for him to comply with what she'd said.

Now Miyuki was totally confused. But he wouldn't disobey the coach. So he did as he'd been told. Taking his cap and glasses off first. Setting them on the table before yanking his two tops out of his pants. Unbuttoning his practice top and throwing it on to the table before pulling off his long sleeved undershirt. It was then the girl pushed off the wall. Moving towards his front. Holding her chin as her eyes scanned over his bare chest.

"Tonya here is the daughter of a friend of mine who is a well-known trainer/physical therapist. She's got extremely sharp eyes and can tell whenever someone is trying to hide an injury. I asked her to come today to confirm my suspicions and look you over." Kataoka explained as Miyuki turned his gaze back to the girl. Doing his best to not openly glare at the girl and offend Kataoka.

"Hands above your head." She ordered. Ignoring the icy stare she felt aimed at her.

Knowing that he didn't really have a choice in the matter, Miyuki raised both hands above his head. Wincing a bit as he did so. Revealing the full damage he'd been attempting to hide. Bulging skin met her eyes on his right side. Extending from the middle of his rib cage, almost down to his waist. Kataoka couldn't believe he'd been practicing in this kind of state. Tonya knew better though, unfazed by the sight before her. Her cool hands came into contact with his skin. Sending shivers through Miyuki's body. Her hands slowly slid down either side of his body. Moving from his chest to his sides. It was silent for a time as Tonya worked him over. Gently poking and prodding his body. Figuring out just how far the damage extended. Moving from the front to the back and repeating the process.

"You'd need an MRI to confirm it for sure, but I'd say he's got quite a few micro tears. Obviously the superficial muscles were damaged. I think he has some deep muscle damage as well. But his ribs feel ok. Probably still a bit bruised but nothing major." Tonya noted. Looking to Kataoka as she said this. "Dumbass is lucky he didn't tear anything major if he's this tender."

"That's good to hear." Kataoka smiled. Relieved that the damage wasn't as bad as he'd feared.

A phone went off at that moment. Tonya held up a finger and stepped outside. Leaving the two alone as Miyuki slowly redressed himself. Knowing that silence meant trouble. Already having a pretty good idea of what the coach was going to say as he put his glasses back on. Turning to face him and take his punishment.

"I should ban you for the rest of the year for this stunt. Do you realize how bad this could've gotten if you'd continued to practice in your state?" Kataoka said in that stern tone of his. Miyuki remained silent. He knew the coach was far from done. "Weren't you always the first one to tell the others to take it easy? To not overdo it? To know their limits? Yet, you can't even follow your own advice."

"I didn't wish to worry the team. I'm sorry for my actions." Miyuki said softly. Bowing to show he meant his words.

"Put your gear away and then head back to the dorms to ice that injury. Even I can tell it's swollen and inflamed. We'll discuss this later." Kataoka grunted. Leaving the boy alone in the office.

When Miyuki felt like he could move again, he turned and reached for the door knob. Twisting it and pulling the door open. Only to find Tonya waiting for him. His anger instantly spiked again upon seeing the girl. It was her fault after all that Kataoka was mad. He had been careful. Making sure to stretch, ice, and even wrap it when things seemed too much for him to handle. He wouldn't have reinjured himself. He'd have healed just fine. But she had to come in and mess up his plan. Miyuki narrowed his eyes at her. While he was normally a bright and very approachable person, (despite his twisted personality) he didn't want anything to do with the girl before him. Seems she didn't care though since she walked up to him. A neutral expression on her face, not bothered by the full out glare Miyuki was giving her now.

"Here." Tonya said softly. Taking his wrist and pulling it forward, turning his palm up. She dropped something small and white into his hand.

"What's this?" He grunted. Looking at cut pill.

"Painkiller. It should help somewhat." She turned to leave him alone.

"If you'd wanted to be of help you should've kept your damn mouth shut." Miyuki snapped. Clenching his hand up, fixing to throw the pill away.

"You keep quiet because you don't want anyone to worry. You don't want to be seen as weak. Especially since you're one of the essential pillars that holds this team together. Everyone looks to you to help guide them. So naturally you can't allow yourself to show any sign that you may be breaking down. Despite the crippling pain that racks your body every waking second of the day. And it only gets worse at night when all you crave is rest. To be freed from the pain, even if it's only for a few hours. All for the sake of lying to your team, your friends, just to show that you're okay. Saying nothing's wrong. Telling yourself that you can still keep playing. That it'll all be okay as long as I don't push things too hard. Right?" Tonya said softly. Easily holding his gaze. Watching as his eyes widened just a fraction. It was as if she'd read his mind.

"How do you…?" He left the question hanging.

She gave him a cryptic smile. Walking away shortly after that. With her job done, Tonya was ready to head back to her own school and catch what little there was left of her own practice. She didn't blame Miyuki for hating her. She'd felt the same when she'd been busted. Her own injury flaring up at that moment. Tonya easily blocked out the pain, having gotten a handle on it by now.

'We're more alike than you realize.' Tonya thought to herself. Sparing one last glance towards the school. Knowing that she would see Miyuki again before long.

_._._

Miyuki was all smiles later. That painkiller had helped him out majorly. Numbing him to the pain and putting him on cloud nine in the process. His world was spinning slightly as he lied on his bed. Shirt off with ice on his injured side. His senses were numb by now and the swelling had gone down some. He was glad he'd decided to keep the pill instead of chunking it. He'd be able to get some good sleep tonight.

'That reminds me. Why is she carrying around painkillers?' Miyuki thought to himself. Tilting his head a bit as he stared up at the bunk above him. Three loud knocks pulled him from his thoughts as he turned his head towards the door.

"Miyuki, Coach wants you." Maezono called out.

Reluctantly the catcher sat up. Giving it a minute to allow the room to stop spinning before slipping into his sandals and heading down the walkway. Slowly making his way into the office. Suppressing a yawn as he did so. Why was it that when he stood up, now he felt sleepy? Miyuki nodded in greeting. Spotting Kataoka behind his desk, completely overlooking the other person in the room.

"Damn I didn't think just half a pill would do this to him." A man snickered. Drawing Miyuki's attention to him. "Glad Tonya didn't give him the full thing."

He had dark brown hair that was pushed back and fell to his shoulders. He had a clean shaven face, hazel eyes, and a fit body. Miyuki wondered who the strange man was, turning to Kataoka for help. The coach just motioned for the boy to sit. Giving him a chance to get settled before starting.

"Miyuki, do you remember our talk from earlier?" Kataoka asked. Snapping Miyuki out of his daze.

"Yes sir." He replied softly.

"I had a feeling you were hiding something long before I asked Tonya to come check things out. That's why I already cleared things just in case." Kataoka said. Motioning to the man to his left. "This is Grey Nathaniel. He's the friend I was referring to earlier. I discussed your problem with him and he's agreed to take you on as a favor to me. For the next few months I would like for you to stay with him. Let him slowly rehab you and then build you back up." Kataoka explained.

"Not to be rude, but how am I supposed to fit school, rehab, and practice into my schedule?" Miyuki asked. Not liking where this was going.

"Well, till you're healed you won't be doing any practicing boy." Nathaniel said. Freezing Miyuki where he sat. "I'm sure my daughter told you that if you keep going down the path you're on, there's a real good chance of you tearing a major muscle and ending your baseball career. What Tesshin is proposing to you is that you come stay with me. For the first few weeks you won't do nothing but work on healing that injury of yours. Once that's done we can strengthen you back up and even allow you to come back to practice. If all goes well I'd say you'll be back in your dorm before Christmas. But, there is always the alternative."

"Alternative?" The catcher whispered. Turning to look at Kataoka whose eyes were like steel.

"If you insist on going down this path of self-destruction I will have no choice but to ban you from practice till I think you're ready. You will not touch a ball, you will not touch a bat, you will not dress out, and you could very well lose your starting spot. If I find you going behind my back on this then I will kick you off the team. I will not allow someone so young to destroy themselves. Are we clear?" It was a rhetorical question. He already knew the answer because he wouldn't give Miyuki any other choice.

"Look kid. From what I'm always hearing, you got something special. Something that none of us want to see you throw away just because you're too damn proud to admit that something's wrong. I know Tesshin doesn't want to be hard on you, but that's just how things are. He's trying to help you before it gets to the point that there's nothing anyone can do for you." Nathaniel said softly. Resting his chin on his interlocked hands.

"What about the team? If I'm away for so long…" Miyuki whispered. Not liking things one bit.

"They'll be fine. Practice right now will be lightening up since you guys don't have to worry about anything till the coming spring. Besides, if all goes well you'll be back here to supervise in at least three weeks tops." Nathaniel boomed. Scaring the boy who hadn't been ready for that.

"Miyuki….don't make me force my hand." Kataoka pleaded. As much as Miyuki hated it, he knew that this was all being done for his sake. To help him get better the right way so that he could return to the team that much faster.

"Alright then. I accept." Miyuki grinned. Seeing the men share a look of relief.

"Go back to your dorm and pack then. We leave tonight." Nathaniel stood up. Offering his hand to Miyuki. "Looking forward to having you around these next few months."

"Yeah. Looking forward to it." Miyuki shook his hand. Sealing the deal.

_._._

'So this is going to be my new home for the next few months huh?' Miyuki thought to himself.

It was a pretty big one story home in one of the nicer neighborhoods. Plenty of spacing and privacy between homes. Miyuki wondered what Nathaniel had to pay in order to get a place like this. Letting out a small whistle before following the man inside and looking around. Impressed with how opening and welcoming the home felt. He'd been expecting the place to feel as stuffy as it had looked on the outside. It was peaceful. Calming. Very sparsely decorated. Very spacious. Giving the place a nice balance. He would make sure to explore a little bit more once he was unpacked and settled in.

'Well, at least I don't have to worry about people barging into my room and keeping me up at all hours of the night.' Miyuki chuckled weakly. Wondering how everyone would feel when they learned he'd been moved out of the dorms temporarily. Guess they'd have to find someone else to harass for the time being.

"This will be your room. You'll share the bathroom that's just down the hall with my daughter. For now just rest and relax. Tomorrow after school you'll come by the clinic and I'll assess where we should start." Nathaniel stepped aside to let Miyuki inside his new lodgings.

The room was fairly big. It felt odd to step inside and not see bunk beds against the walls with clothes, practice gear, school books, and water bottles strewn all over. This would definitely take some getting used to. The catcher dropped his stuff near the bed. Sitting down and taking it all in. Even though this was for his own good, he still wasn't too happy about being away from the team.

"Something wrong?" Nathaniel asked. Leaning against the door frame as Miyuki looked up at the man.

"It's just weird. The silence was calming at first, but now I'm not sure." He admitted. Missing the warm and boisterous atmosphere of Seido already.

"Heh. Well, enjoy the quiet while you can. It doesn't tend to stay that way for long." Nathaniel grinned. Leaving the boy alone.

Miyuki slowly unpacked. Putting what few things he'd brought with him from the dorms into the drawers of the dresser in the room. Laying out his school stuff on the desk. Finally coming to his catcher's mitt. Tracing his hands over the old worn leather glove. He set it in plain view on the desk. Making sure that he had a reminder of why he had agreed to do this in the first place. Voices could be heard coming from down the hallway. Since he was going to be living here for the next few months he may as well introduce himself to the family. Slowly, he headed out of his room and back down the hall.

A soft swishing sound reached his ears. One that Miyuki recognized well. Someone was throwing into a net. He slowly tracked the sound down. Eventually winding up outside and around back. He couldn't believe what he saw. There, throwing into the net, was the pain in the ass that had landed him in this mess. Dressed in a sleeveless shirt, short cotton shorts, with her hair pulled up into a ponytail, cleats scraping against the ground as she threw. Miyuki had seen videos and highlights of softball pitching, but it was something else to watch it in person. To see how much more complex it was than throwing a baseball. Her focus was intense. Eyes glued to the net as she pitched the much bigger ball towards it. Sending it flying with ease. He vaguely wondered what kind of sound her pitches would make upon hitting his glove.

"Aah!" Tonya yelped as her left knee buckled a bit. Sending her pitch into the top bar holding the net up. She'd just barely caught herself from hitting the ground. Slowly pushing herself back up. Testing her weight on her knee, gritting her teeth as she did so. "Damnit. Not yet. I still have twenty to go."

It was then Miyuki spotted it. The knee sleeves on either of her legs. He could see her left leg trembling a bit as she took a breath and calmed herself. Reaching down into the bucket of balls and setting up once again. Throwing a perfect pitch as she got back into her rhythm. Zoning out completely.

"I heard from Tesshin that Tonya didn't leave a very good impression upon you today." Nathaniel said. Spooking Miyuki. "Want to know why she was able to spot your injury so well?"

"Coach said it was because she has sharp eyes." Miyuki replied softly. Turning his gaze back to the girl who was drenched in sweat.

"That's one reason." Nathaniel chuckled. His eyes softening as he watched his daughter go through her workout. "She can tell when someone is trying to hide an injury, because that girl hid hers from us till her knee finally gave out. Tonya, probably better than anyone, understands how you feel about your situation. She was stubborn once and paid the price. Now she doesn't want to see anyone else end up like her if she can avoid it. Even if that means making them hate her. Miyuki—I'd like to ask you to do me a favor while you're with us."

"What is it?" He glanced up at the man who was running his fingers through his already slicked back hair.

"Tonya injured her left knee awhile back and her right one is beginning to give her issues from her favoring the left for so long. She knows her limits so I'm not too worried about her pushing it unless it's in a game. But she has issues elsewhere. Like you, she'd rather suffer in silence than let anyone know just how badly she's hurting. Miyuki, I'm asking you to keep an eye on her. Just like she called you out on your injury, you need to do the same with her when things get too tough." Nathaniel said weakly. Clapping Miyuki's shoulder before heading back inside.

* * *

><p>Man I didn't realize how long this chapter was going to be! But then again I had a lot of fun writing it. Most of the chapters will be longer than my previous stories because I really want to get in depth with this. As I mentioned before this will be my special baby and updates will take much longer than I ever did with my other stories. Can't wait to hear what you think!<p> 


	2. Ch 2 Truce

I'm pleasantly surprised that I got this chapter done in such a short time. Right before clinicals too which is nice. Anyways I'll talk more at the end. Enjoy!

~*Truce*~

"So Miyuki, what's it like living with a girl?" Kuramochi snickered. Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"If you want to know so badly I'll gladly trade spots with you." Miyuki griped. Not in the mood for his antics. Not after the week he'd had.

It was almost the weekend. Miyuki had made it through the week with the Greys. While Nathaniel was cheery and talkative, his daughter was a different story. She barely said a word to Miyuki, and the times they did talk it was usually to fire off some kind of smart ass remark at each other. It had surprised him how she was as quick witted as he was. Making him wonder if that was a good thing or if he should be worried. Realizing that it was the latter as the week had drug on. She was rude, crude, barely had any regard for personal space, and to top it off he didn't think she had any shame. Always coming home after her practices and stripping her clothes off to wander around in her sports bra and spandex. Not the least bit bothered by the fact that she was in a house, alone, with a sixteen year old boy, and her father didn't get home till much later. He would almost believe she was trying to seduce him if it wasn't for the glaring matches the two seemed to get into daily. Plus, there was the slight problem of the violent side that he had a habit of pulling out of her. Rubbing his head as he recalled his phone hitting his head rather hard that morning. Thankfully the phone didn't break. He'd been left with a splitting headache for most of the day though. Which would explain his bad mood.

"Coach said the earliest you'll be back is in three weeks. You really screwed up this time didn't you?" Kuramochi asked. Glancing to the boy who nodded.

The team hadn't been given all the details as to what had gone down. They only knew that Miyuki's old injury had flared back up and now he was getting special help for it. Kuramochi had known better though. His bullshit detector going off the minute he'd heard that explanation. He'd gotten the rest out of Miyuki that following day. Promising to keep his mouth shut, but using it to constantly torment him and remind the catcher how much of an idiot he'd been for trying to hide something from their coach.

"I royally fucked this one up. I'm just lucky Coach decided to let me stay on the team." He sighed. Hitting the ground floor and heading to his locker to change out his shoes.

After getting a full checkup it had turned out Tonya had been right. There were multiple micro tears all over his right side from over use and no proper rest. Both deep and superficial muscle had been affected. So once things had been confirmed, Nathaniel had started Miyuki off on a simple rehab routine right now. Light exercises and stretching, as well as ultrasounding the injured area to help heal it. While it didn't seem like it was much at the moment, Nathaniel assured him that it would be the first step in getting him back to practice.

"I gotta go. If I don't check in with my parole officer I'll get in trouble." Miyuki griped. Already dreading the walk to Tonya's school.

"I'll be more than happy to handcuff you if you'd like?" Chills ran down Miyuki's spine as he turned to see Tonya smirking at him. One hand resting on her hip as she waited by the front doors. Earning stares from the various Seido students around them. Miyuki vaguely wondered how she'd made it to his school so quickly.

"That's who you're living with?" Kuramochi muttered. Giving the girl a once over. He had to admit he was a tad bit jealous of Miyuki.

"Don't let her looks fool you." Miyuki grumbled. Reluctantly joining the grinning brunette. Waving over his shoulder to Kuramochi. Knowing rumors were going to fly now.

"So why are you here?" Miyuki asked. Eyeballing the girl in suspicion.

"Partial day of school plus no practice. We have a game tomorrow, so Coach doesn't want to risk an injury beforehand." She led the way out of the school and down the street. "Plus, your therapy session from yesterday got moved to today so I was told to come get you."

"We always practice before a game. You girls can't handle a little extra work?" He smirked. It was the one thing that never failed to get a reaction out of her. Pick on her skills as a player or her team. While he didn't doubt her abilities, it still brought him never ending joy to watch her get worked up. Even if it usually ended with her hitting him.

"Unlike you boys, we play in the colder part of the year. It's easier to injure yourself during this time. We push hard during the spring and summer so that we can afford to take breaks. We don't get the luxury of playing in nice weather like you guys." Tonya said. The two of them coming to a stop down at the corner to wait on the bus.

"Do you plan on escorting me all the way to therapy?" He asked. Arching a brow at the girl who nodded.

"Yeah. I need to get some things from my dad and then I got some shopping to do. Don't worry. Despite what you think I'm not out to make your life a living hell. Least not all the time." She giggled. Climbing on to the bus with Miyuki behind her.

The two made their way to the back. Miyuki sitting away from the girl. The two turning to stare out opposite windows. Glancing up in the window, he saw the reflection of Tonya putting her ear buds in and turning up the volume on her music. Mouthing the words to a song as her hand wandered down to her knee. Free from its sleeve at the moment. She slowly rubbed the aching joint, keeping her eyes averted. Her face remaining neutral. The action reminded him of what Nathaniel had asked him to do. To look out for her and make sure she didn't push herself.

'How am I supposed to watch her? We're not exactly best friends. Hell, we barely even speak to each other. And when we do….' Miyuki griped internally. Letting the thought die there. Focusing on what was outside the window instead of on the reflection in it.

Asides from their short time together at home, the two didn't exactly hang out. And it would only make things that much harder once he was allowed to return to practice again. Once that happened he had to go back to looking out not only for himself, but his team. How was he supposed to just add another person to that already huge list? He'd never really given Nathaniel an answer, but he didn't feel like it would be right to tell the man that was already doing so much for him that he couldn't do it. He'd been put in a compromising situation.

Without a word, the two hopped off the bus at their stop and made the short walk down to Nathaniel's building. Miyuki signed in as Tonya breezed on through. Happily calling out to the other therapists in the place as she made her way towards the back. Heading for her father and have a quick conversation before he pulled out a couple of boxes out of a cabinet and handed them to her. The two shared a brief hug before Tonya headed out. Giving Miyuki a small wave in passing.

"Oh, before I forget." Tonya muttered, reaching out and yanking Miyuki's bag off his shoulder. Digging around till she found the prize she was looking for. The glove Miyuki had been carrying around with him on and off since his move.

"What do you think you're doing?" Miyuki growled. Again, no regard for personal space or property.

"I noticed your glove was missing this morning. Had a feeling you were carrying it with you." She grinned. Placing the glove in her own bag before tossing his bag back to him. "I think I'll confiscate this for now before you get any ideas."

Now she'd gone too far. Taking his glove was like taking away his last link to his team. It was official. Miyuki hated Tonya. There was no way he could comply with Nathaniel's request now. Not when he knew she was taking sweet pleasure from watching him suffer like he was. She knew how hard things had been for him. If she was a true player herself then she must understand how difficult it was to be away from his teammates. Of course though, she was a pitcher. And in his experience all pitchers were just egotists. Even his own. But she had to be the absolute worst. Thinking that she could just do and say whatever she pleased without regard for anyone else.

"I swear I'll get that girl back and find some way to get out of that house. There's no way I can live with someone like her." Miyuki snarled. Throwing his gear down in the backroom as he stripped his top off to begin his therapy.

_._._

The sun was beginning to set as Miyuki stormed up to the house. Tonya had to be back by now. He would find his glove, gather his stuff, return to Seido, and find some way to continue his therapy that didn't involve him living under the same roof as someone who sought to make his life miserable. He kicked his shoes off and headed in. Feet pounding against the floor as he made a beeline to his room. Stopping in his tracks when he saw a small bundle on his bed. His glove sitting on top.

Confused, Miyuki dropped his stuff on the floor and walked over. Picking his glove up and looking it over. It shined a bit as he turned it around. The leather felt soft in his hands. He lifted the glove to his face and sniffed. The scent of leather soap filling his nostrils. He titled his head upon looking at the lacing on the top of his glove. The leather looked brand new. It was a slightly off color that didn't match the rest of his glove. He put his glove back down, turning his attention to the other items on his bed. Two black compression shirts lay folded with one on top of the other. There was a short sleeve one and a long sleeved one. Just by the feel of the material alone he could tell they were higher quality shirts than the ones from Seido. He put the shirts back down and turned his gaze to the two boxes on the bed. Two rolls of pre-tape and kinesiology tape. Brand new, still held together by plastic.

"Where did all this come from?" Miyuki asked. Exiting the room and heading down the hallway.

He could hear sound coming from the living room. The TV was on, but no Tonya in sight. Lying on the coffee table was a glove repair kit, leather strands, a small container of leather soap solution, and a rag. Miyuki wandered closer and picked up the strands, realizing they were from his glove. They were frayed in a few areas and it wouldn't have been long before the strands had snapped. Leaving him with a defective glove till he'd gotten it fixed.

"Oh, you're home early." The boy looked up to see Tonya walking down the hall. Dressed for once in a normal shirt and shorts. Her legs pink from having been in an ice bath.

"What's all this? And what's that stuff in my room?" Miyuki asked as Tonya moved to sit on the couch.

"That stuff is to help prevent your injury from getting worse." She said. Keeping her eyes on the TV as she flipped through channels. Stopping on a baseball game. "I know they're not school colors but I couldn't find you any blue tops. So black was the next best thing. They're a bit tighter and will help improve circulation, plus prevent you from straining yourself too much. The tape is for added protection for now till you start strengthening yourself back up. You'll be able to practice like normal, or with less pain than before if you combine the two. It's what I always do. Probably why I'm always crippled by the time I get home and take all that damn stuff off." Tonya muttered. Folding her legs up underneath her.

"I take it you fixed my glove?" He motioned to the tools and old leather still out.

"Yeah. I was going to soap my glove and figured I'd do yours too. That's when I noticed your frayed laces. I needed your glove to make sure I got the right color of laces, or at least a close enough match." She shrugged. Treating it like the action was no big deal.

Silently, Miyuki got up and went to start dinner. The two alternated each night. All his anger from before dissolved instantly. There was no way he could hate someone who would go out of their way to do the things that she had. She could've just told him what she'd planned on doing with the glove instead of taking it like she had. Then again, the two weren't exactly on speaking terms. He put that out of his head for now. Focusing on the task at hand. It wasn't much, but he could at least make a good meal to thank her for all that she'd done.

Once the cooking was done he prepared two plates and carried one into her. Heading back to grab drinks before joining Tonya on the couch. The girl's eyes were still locked on the TV. Hollering about some bad call that had been made. He heard her softly thank him for the food before digging in. Eyes lighting up in delight as Tonya quickly shoved another bite into her mouth.

"This is amazing! I didn't know you could cook like this." She squealed in delight. Quickly downing her water so that she didn't start choking. Going back for another big bite.

"It's my way of saying thanks." Miyuki grinned. Taking a bite himself. Swallowing it before speaking again. "Why?"

"Why am I always such a bitch to you, or why did I do what I did today?" She asked in between bites. Glancing over at him to see Miyuki staring down at his food.

"Both I guess." He sighed. Stirring his food about. "You can't stand me. All we do is fight. So why did you do something nice for me?"

"Technically, I can stand you. You've been giving me the evil eye since day one so I figured you'd already decided you hated me. If I'd tried to be nice you would've taken it as me saying I was sorry for doing what I did and putting you in this predicament. Which I'm not." Tonya said. Taking another bite of food. "I was stubborn and I'm still paying for it. Trust me, you don't want to end up like this." She motioned over her still slightly pink legs before going back to her food.

Miyuki remembered another person telling him something along those lines. It was when Chris had to step down and let Miyuki have his spot. He'd seen the light slowly fade from Chris's eyes. Knowing that he'd really over done things this time. Back then, Miyuki had thought Chris was only saying don't let yourself get injured. Now he understood what his senpai had meant. Don't let the pressure get so great that you feel you have to carry it alone. That you can't rely on anyone else for support. That you can't show weakness in front of anyone. Because it will lead to your own downfall. Miyuki gently touched his injured side. Finally getting what everyone had been trying to tell him.

"What happened?" Miyuki asked. Motioning to her knees as Tonya straightened them out in front of her.

"I slid into third. Clipped the fielder's ankle because she stepped in my way at the last second. Caused her to fall on me and slam my knee into the ground hard. Kept playing on it despite how much it hurt. Finished the game with it like that. Whenever someone asked if I was okay I lied, slapped a smile on my face, and pretended I was. Between practice and the games though, I got very little rest. I always made sure to stretch, ice, and tape up my knee. Figuring I'd be fine till the tournament was done. During a semifinal game, it finally gave out. My left leg is my plant leg when I pitch. So I ended up putting too much pressure on it that game. When I got up to bat for the second time I shifted my weight too fast and too hard. I got a damn good hit, but my knee gave out. I made it to first before falling over because of the pain I felt. I was rushed to the doctor only to find I'd torn my meniscus and had put a great deal of strain on the rest of my ligaments and tendons. Took about three months before I was back to playing. And even then I was pushing it. Which is why I'm still having issues with it now. Personally, I think I've just got bad knees. Damn things have been giving me trouble since I was little." She looked down at her knees in annoyance, earning a chuckle from Miyuki.

"How are you still able to play if you were out for so long?" He leaned on to his hand. Wanting to know the full story now.

"Our season goes from late fall, winter, and then early spring. That way we don't impede on you guys and you don't impede on us. I got my surgery done around late winter last year so all I missed was the spring tournament and some practice. Kept working on my arm motion even while sitting on my ass and once I was cleared, began light practice on my own." She shrugged. Putting her now cleared plate down on the table. "Look, I get how you feel better than anyone else. Sitting on your ass doing nothing sucks. Especially when you feel like you're letting your team down. That's why I got you a few gifts. Those compression shirts combined with taping will help immensely. If I were you, I'd start wearing the shirts for now and only rely on the taping when you start practice again."

"Wait, the shopping you had to do today was for me?" Miyuki asked. Blinking a few times as the girl nodded.

"Yeah. What can I say? I felt for a fellow injured player and wanted to help." She shrugged. Once again treating it like it wasn't a big deal. When in fact it was.

"Huh. Maybe you aren't so bad." Miyuki leaned back into the couch. Realizing just how wrong he'd been about the girl.

"Man, talking about all this now has gotten me worked up. I kinda want to pitch." Tonya grunted. "My rise ball could use some work."

"How many pitches can you throw?" He looked down at the shorter girl as she held up her hands.

"Let's see. I have my fastball, changeup, rise, drop, slider, curve, and a type of cutter. Seven in total?" She'd counted her pitches off on her fingers. Miyuki's glasses slid down his face a bit.

"You can throw that many pitches? I call bullshit." Miyuki narrowed his eyes as Tonya leaned towards him. That annoying smirk on her face.

"Wanna bet?" She challenged. "You catch for me. I'll tape you up before hand and everything. If you aren't impressed with my pitching you can ask anything of me as long as it's reasonable and within my ability. If I impress you, then I can ask for anything. Sound fair?"

"Deal." Miyuki smirked. Holding out his hand as Tonya quickly shook it.

The two put the dishes up before heading back to their rooms. Tonya had grabbed her knee sleeves and cleats, calling out to Miyuki to bring one of his compression shirts and the tape. As she threw her hair up, he stripped. Feeling a bit of excitement run through him. It'd been awhile since he'd been presented with an interesting pitcher. Having seen her pitch already, he was curious as to just how good she was. The last time he'd felt this way was when he'd first caught for Sawamura and Furuya. Tonya quickly taped him up, her expert hands moving across his skin with ease. Slapping him in the chest playfully once she was done. Miyuki could already feel a difference in the pain as he twisted and turned lightly to get the tape used to the movement of his body. Sliding the shirt on last. Once the material sat comfortably against his skin, he couldn't believe how much his pain had dropped. Looking up to see Tonya wearing an 'I told you so' look on her face as she moved out back to put her cleats on. Miyuki traded out his normal glasses for his sports glasses, just in case something happened. Finally adjusting his cap and punching his glove as he wandered outside. Feeling like himself for the first time in a long time.

It took a few tries for Miyuki to get used to catching the much bigger ball, but after a while he was good. The two falling into a comfortable silence as they tossed back and forth. Once Tonya had her arm warmed up over hand, she began her underhand motion. Taking a step back from where Miyuki squatted each and every time till she was at the pitching plate. Tonya threw a few easy ones from there just to get him used to the shorter distance before reaching down and rubbing her hand in the dirt.

"Ready?" She called out. Miyuki nodded and held his glove at the ready.

He watched as she took a deep breath before stepping on to the plate. Her eyes losing the warm playful glow they'd had only a few seconds ago. Her wide orbs had shrunken just a bit as she focused on his glove. Her face losing all emotion as well as she took her arms up together, back down, and then beginning her true windup. Arm went up, left leg kicked out, right leg pushed off the plate, left leg planted, arm came through, hips snapped, and the ball was sent flying. Straight down the middle to Miyuki's glove. A loud resounding pop greeted his ears. He could only appreciate it for a little bit before a stinging sensation began to spread throughout his palm.

"Ow! Damnit that hurt." He hissed. Yanking his hand out of the glove and shaking it around. Laughter reached his ears as Tonya crouched over, pointing at him.

"Dumbass!" She howled. Holding her sides as Miyuki picked up the huge ball.

"Yeah, yeah." He grunted. Tossing it back once Tonya had gotten a hold of herself.

Setting up again, Tonya pitched once more. This time Miyuki caught it right. Able to truly appreciate the power behind her pitches. Flashing her a smirk, he moved his glove to the inside. Tonya arched a brow before launching a perfect pitch right to his mitt. Doing the same thing over and over no matter where he moved his glove. Once he'd had his fun, the two got serious again. Remembering their bet. She let him call out the pitches and put his glove where he wanted.

To Miyuki's surprise, she hit every spot perfectly. None of her pitches lacking in control or power (except the changeup because it was supposed to be a bit slow). Miyuki looked up to see total confidence in Tonya's eyes. She trusted herself enough to throw the pitches to where he asked. None of the Seido pitchers could even come close to having the presence that she did when she stood on the mound. Miyuki wondered how long and how hard Tonya had practiced to reach the level she was at now. He suddenly had the urge to see her in a game. To see how she would lead her team. To watch as she shut down batter after batter. To truly see her in action.

"So you weren't just being cocky earlier." Miyuki pushed himself up off the ground. Walking towards the shorter girl and placing the ball in her glove.

"Nope. I just like to pitch. It's why I learned all that I could. I'll leave being cocky up to you." Tonya winked. The two heading back towards the veranda. "How's the side?"

"Okay." He said. Reaching up to feel the tape underneath the shirt.

"I would just leave the tape on unless it bugs you. It'll help you get some sleep." She quickly undid her cleats and carried them back in the house with her. "Oh, and as for what I want to ask of you…"

A sinking feeling hit him. In all their fun he'd forgotten about the bet. He wondered just what the little sneak was going to ask him for. Waiting with his own cleats in hand, glove tucked his arm. Knowing that what she asked couldn't be good.

"Call me by my first name from now on okay?" She asked. Looking over her shoulder at him.

"That's all you want?" He scratched his face, a bit thrown by such a simple request.

"Yup. I'm originally an American and still prefer to be called by my first name. That's all." Tonya shrugged. Turning to face him fully. "Besides, we're kinda sorta friends now, right? Or at least not enemies anymore right?"

"Yeah. I guess we kinda are." Miyuki smiled softly. Putting a hand on her head before heading past to go put his stuff up.

Tonya nodded. Trailing after him before heading into her own room. Miyuki entered his, putting his stuff back where it belonged. Slowly pulling the compression shirt off and grabbing a regular one to sleep in. Before pulling the shirt on, his eyes fell on the tape on his side. He shook his head softly, a smile working its way on to his face before yanking his shirt on. Switching out his glasses and putting his cap on the desk. Maybe living there wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>I gotta say I have so much fun writing these two. This has to be by fair my favorite pairing ever. Miyuki wants to kill Tonya half the time and for once she's giving him a taste of his own medicine. Not gonna lie I love Miyuki but man I've been wanting to see someone give him a taste of his own medicine. And the fact that they're both athletes allows them to relate to each other in a way most of those who don't play sports in that world can't. Okay I'm rambling now...Looking forward to hearing what you all think!<p> 


	3. Ch 3 That Simple

Man am I exhausted. Clincals have been killing me but I was finally able to finish this one. I won't say too much on this one cause I'm tired and I'm about ready to just fall asleep on my laptop. Enjoy!

~*That Simple*~

Tonya let out a little squeak as chills racked her small body. Earning snickers from her teammates who jogged along behind her. A group of black moving together, hints of red and white showing every so often. She shot them a glare before turning around at the barrier and heading back. She hated the cold with a passion. Sad thing is that it wasn't even that cold yet. The air was just chilly. The seasons were slowly beginning to change. Chilly days were beginning to pop up more frequently in between the warm ones now. Tonya made a mental note to punch the next guy she heard bitch about playing in the summer heat. She'd like to see their seasons swapped one year and see how they fared in what the girls played in.

"Owie, owie, owie!" The pitcher heard one of her teammates holler over her music. Shaking her hand out and struggling not to let loose a string of profanities. Another reason she hated the cold. If they caught or hit the ball wrong the sting was doubled.

The girl sighed, moving off to the side to stretch her legs out while they were still warm. Taking her time as their opponents finally showed up. It wouldn't be long till the stadium filled up and their game began. Her blood started pumping just at the thought of playing again. Her trademark smirk sliding slowly on to her face. She finished off her stretching, standing back up and taking a deep breath. Excitement flashing in her eyes.

"Hey Grey." Tonya yanked her head phones out and looked to her teammate who had a sly grin on her face. "A cute guy is here for you." The two looked up to see Miyuki grinning down at her. Holding up a roll of pretape and kinesio tape.

"Miyuki you are a lifesaver!" Tonya called out. Flashing him a bright smile as he tossed the rolls over the fence.

"What would you do without me?" He snickered in that annoying fashion of his.

"Have less headaches." She retorted, giving him a brief wave before taking off to tape up her knee. The rolls she usually kept in her bag had run out. She'd forgotten that she'd used the last bit during practice. She had meant to replace them last night, but she'd had too much fun with Miyuki and had forgotten entirely.

Miyuki headed back to his seat. Sitting down and watching as Tonya headed out to the bullpen. She'd shed her jacket and looked ready to go now. Beginning her warm up with her own catcher. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't envious of the girl currently catching for the spitfire brunette. Having experienced her pitching first hand for himself. He leaned on to his hand. Eyes trained solely on the little girl as she called out instructions to her catcher before heading over to start the game.

He hadn't even really planned on coming to the game. Looking forward to sleeping in for once without having to worry about anyone trying to harass him to catch for them. That plan had been ruined immediately though when his phone had gone off. It had been a txt from Tonya asking him to bring tape since she'd forgotten hers. Reluctantly he pulled himself out of bed and headed over to the stadium. Remembering only then how he'd wanted to see what Tonya would look like in a game. It would seem he'd get his chance sooner than he realized.

"I'm surprised to see you here Miyuki." Kataoka said. Causing the boy to stiffen up as he turned to see his Coach grinning down at him. Watching as he took a seat next to him as Nathaniel sat down on Kataoka's other side.

"The two fight like cats and dogs all week long and then suddenly become best of friends." Nathaniel chuckled. "I wonder if it has to do with the fact that a certain someone played catcher for her."

"Eh heh, well…" Miyuki scratched his head. He didn't want to lie, but he knew that if he told them that he'd caught then he'd be in big trouble.

"Relax. I could hear that familiar popping sound and figured she'd talked you into catching for her. Knowing Tonya, she made sure that you were taped up and good to go before asking you to do that for her. Since she heard we had a catcher in the house that girl had to hold herself back from harassing the poor boy Tesshin." Nathaniel laughed. Kataoka joining him as Miyuki breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't in trouble.

"Tell me Miyuki, what was it like catching for someone like her with all those different pitches?" Kataoka asked. Genuinely curious as Miyuki turned back to where Tonya was standing on the mound. Waiting for the game to start.

"Amazing." Was the only word he could think of to describe it.

As the first batter stepped up into the box, Miyuki kept his eyes on Tonya. Watching her go through the same motions as last night. Reaching down to wipe dirt on her hands, rub a little off, take a deep breath and step on the plate. Her eyes zoned in on her catcher's glove as she went through her motion. Quickly snapping the ball free from her fingers and sending the first pitch screaming down the inside waist high. A strike right off the back.

Again Miyuki found himself wondering what it would be like to call pitches for her. Would they make a great battery? Would they just fight like they always tended to do at home? He knew he didn't have to worry about how she'd lead the fielders. The girl was calm and collected. Even joking with her fielders while she waited for the batter to step back into the box after facing down one of her breaking balls. All smiles till her cleats touched the plate. Emotion quickly leaving her face as she focused on nothing but the ball in her hand and the glove she was throwing to.

"Batter out! That's three, switch!" The ump called out as Tonya dropped the ball near the plate. Her teammates swarming her. Two strike outs, and she'd jammed the second batter with her cutter.

It was nice to sit back and take in a game every once in a while. Especially since Miyuki was usually playing. Despite the differences between the two sports, he found himself getting into the game. Asking himself what he would do in the situation at hand. Finding himself secretly cheering for Tonya whenever she struck someone out or made a good play. Not that he'd ever tell her any of this. Confidence exuded from the girl as she made plays, covered where she was needed, constantly talking to her players to reassure them whenever a run happened to come in. Miyuki wished the Seido pitchers could watch her effortless play. They could learn a thing or two from her. She was what a true ace looked like. And she was only a second year like him.

"She looks good. I see that time off didn't hurt her pitching one bit. How's her knee been?" Kataoka asked.

"Better. Her right one keeps trying to give out, but till that does you know she'll just keep playing on it. At least this time around I have her word that she'll at least tell me if it's getting bad." Nathaniel sighed. Running his hand through his hair.

"Her right knee is that bad too?" Miyuki whispered to himself. Turning to look down at the dugout. Seeing that she was the second batter in the lineup.

Looking at the girl you could never tell she had any injuries. Playing her heart out for the sport she loved. Getting an easy double off the line drive she'd hit down third base line. Once again she was all smiles as she punched the air. Her dugout, and the fans, going crazy. Miyuki tilted his head, fascinated with that warm and carefree smile on her face. Why now was he just seeing it? Thinking back on the week together with her. Recalling only her watching eyes and the spats they got into. Never seeing that smile till last night. He shook his head to free himself from the thought. Instead shifting his focus at her knees, wondering if they were hurting her or not at the moment. It was then Miyuki realized that he was starting to care for the girl. They'd only known each other for a little less than a week and here he was worrying for her.

"…_we're kinda sorta friends now, right?"_ Those words came back to him. Ghosting across his mind as he saw Tonya get hit home. Trotting into the dugout probably to go get ready to throw again. Sure enough she came back out before long with her catcher in tow.

'Friends huh? Can it really be that easy?' Miyuki thought to himself. Smiling softly as he realized she'd been the first one to ever declare him, Mr. Twisted Personality, as a friend.

Turning his attention back to the game, (the teams already swapped) Miyuki saw a very unhappy cleanup batter step to the plate. The girl was close to his size and had so far been struck out every time she'd gotten up. He was sure that if the batter got a hold of the ball she could put it out of the field if she wanted. But Tonya wasn't allowing any of that. Having already tripped her up with a changeup and outside low pitch. Cornering the batter who was glaring her down. Tonya went through her motions once again before pitching. Looking to finish it with a drop ball. The next play happened so quickly that all anyone had time to process was the crack of the bat and the pop of the glove immediately afterwards. Silencing everyone in the stadium.

The batter had timed it just right, stepping hard and swinging down to reach the ball. Pulling it back up and sending it back down the middle. In her attempt to get the ball and stick it to Tonya, she'd pulled the ball up too hard. Sending it right back at the pitcher's face. Miyuki felt his breath catch in his throat, almost as if seeing things play in slow motion. Going off pure reaction, Tonya raised her glove and caught the ball cleanly. Locking gazes with the batter briefly. Showing that no matter what was thrown at her she wouldn't back down. Not wasting any more time on the girl she'd gotten out, Tonya turned and threw the ball to first. Getting that runner out as well since she'd been too shocked to move properly and return back to the base. The crowd roared back to life from Tonya's double play.

"That wasn't good for my heart." Nathaniel wheezed. Holding his chest as he slumped forward. Letting out the breath he'd unconsciously been holding in.

"Plays like that are never easy ones to watch. No matter how many times I see her make those catches it still makes me nervous." Kataoka admitted. Sighing in relief that nothing bad had happened.

'She sure is something.' Miyuki laughed weakly, shaking his head as he did so. Glancing up to see Tonya still all smiles as her teammates razzed her about that same play.

_._._

Tonya smiled brightly to herself as warmth spread through her body. Thanking one of the managers who'd brought her warm tea. She zipped her jacket up and slung her gear over her back before waving to her team. Since they'd finished putting the gear up, they were free to go. The game had ended early in the fifth inning. They'd run ruled their opponents and didn't have to worry about their next game for another week at least. That was only a sweet bonus that added to her good mood.

'He's so going to owe me for this.' Tonya snickered to herself. Her Chesire Cat grin slipping on to her face as she headed out of there. Waiting for her near the gate of the school was Miyuki. Leaning against the wall, lost in thought.

"Mi~yu~ki!" Tonya sang out. Waving to the boy, and feeling the gaze of her teammates on her back. She knew they would interrogate her Monday as to who this new guy was. But she'd worry about that once the week started up again. "So, what'd you think of my team? Not as bad as you always seem to smart off about huh?"

"I take back everything I've ever said." Miyuki grinned. Falling into step with the girl. "It was nice to watch instead of play for once."

"But, you still miss it huh?" Tonya asked. Detecting the slight change in his tone.

All Miyuki could do was nod. Glancing down to see a knowing look on her face as the two chatted about the game after that. Tonya gave him the play by play of the game from what he hadn't seen from the stands. Getting excited as she told him about what had gone down in the dugout, what she'd thought about the other team, and of course about the girl who'd almost hit her. Not on purpose though. The batter had apologized immediately after the play had finished. The boy just watched with an amused smile as Tonya got into her story telling. Talking fast and loud, using her hands a lot. He found it hard to believe that the ball of energy beside him was the same serious, cold, and dangerous girl that he'd watched on the mound only an hour or so ago.

"You said you needed to do some shopping for dinner tonight right?" Miyuki asked. Not really paying attention to where they were going.

"Yep. But first…." The short pitcher grinned. Stepping around Miyuki and coming to a stop.

The boy wondered what she was up to this time as he took notice of his surroundings for once. The Seido school building greeted his eyes. Miyuki's eyes widened a tiny fraction before he shifted his gaze back to Tonya. Arching a brow as she motioned for him to follow her in.

"I made a bet with my dad and Uncle Shin. I told them that if I could hold the batters off and allow my team the chance they needed in order to end the game before the seventh, then they would lift the ban of you not being able to go to watch practice. Of course, I have to be with you since I'm technically supposed to watch you and you me. But that's just a minor detail." Tonya waved off.

"Cocky little shit aren't you?" Miyuki grumbled. Realizing now just how much faith she had in her own skill.

"And you're a cocky big shit. What's your point?" Tonya retorted.

"Why thank you." He snickered as Tonya rolled her eyes at him. Deciding to be nice for once and not hit him as she turned and headed into Seido with Miyuki behind her.

He chuckled softly to himself as he stared at the girl just ahead of him. Again he wondered what it would be like to play on the same team as her. A pitcher who didn't know fear. One that he could put his total faith in to get the job done. Knowing how lucky her teammates must be. He shook his head as he caught up to her. The two heading past the school and towards the dorms that Miyuki felt like he hadn't seen in forever. Heading even past them and to the familiar sounds of shouting coming from the fields. All thoughts of wanting to play with Tonya gone as he looked over his team.

The guys were practicing much like they always had. Some working on situational drills, others working on batting. The first years that hadn't seen any playing time were finally getting integrated into practice. Already they were working up a sweat, the upperclassman hollering to their kohai. What Miyuki wouldn't give to be able to wear his practice uniform and catcher's gear again. He was ready to be back on the field, leading and guiding his team like he should be. Ready to be the team captain once again. He clenched his hands into fists inside his pockets. Keeping them hidden in order to hide his frustration. It was useless to try and hide it though since Tonya saw right through him. Knowing exactly how he felt.

"Don't worry. Your remaining two weeks will fly by before you know it." Miyuki was pulled from his thoughts upon feeling a feather light touch land on his injured side. He looked down at Tonya to see her smiling at him, seeing that unwavering confidence in her eyes again. Motioning with her head towards the field where she knew he wanted to be.

"Look who finally decided to show his face!" Kuramochi hollered. Laughing loudly as everyone stopped what they were doing to see Miyuki walking on to the field.

"Miyuki-senpai?" Furuya muttered. Halting his pitching practice to see the others already swarming the catcher.

"Miyuki!" Sawamura hollered. Running and barreling towards the catcher. Only to be stopped by Maezono and Kuramochi. Tripping the boy and making him face plant into the ground.

"Idiot if you're not careful you could reinjure him!" Zono shouted. Glaring down at Sawamura who sat on the ground pouting. The team laughing at his antics.

Tonya watched from the sidelines as Miyuki teased Sawamura and Furuya about something. Causing the two of them to turn red before Sawamura began shouting at the top of his lungs. Already Miyuki looked much happier. His mood improving immensely just by getting to see his teammates. They'd missed him as much as he'd missed them. Tonya could remember how a sense of belonging had washed over her the first time she'd gone back to her team when she could walk again. Seeing that same feeling reflected in Miyuki's eyes as he laughed and joked with his team. Miyuki had needed to see that his team still needed him. That they were waiting for him to get better so that he could come back to them as soon as possible.

A soft smile graced her lips as Tonya dropped her stuff on to the ground. Getting off her sore knees. Stretching them out in front of her. If there was a benefit to playing in the cold it was that it helped to keep the swelling down. But it also locked up her joints. It was a win/lose type of situation. Nothing a warm bath later wouldn't fix though.

"I'm going to have to get used to it. It's only going to get colder." Tonya sighed. Letting her head hang. Already dreading that winter was around the corner.

"E-Excuse me…" A soft voice called out. Drawing Tonya out of her thoughts as she looked up to see a pink haired boy looking at her. At least she thought he was, even though she couldn't see his eyes.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Tonya asked. Wondering why he wasn't swarming Miyuki like the others.

"You're the one they call the Wolf of Kitigawa correct?" Haruichi asked, a slight blush forming on his face. Hoping he didn't appear too rude.

"Huh? I'm surprised one of you guys knows that nickname. But yeah, that's me. Why?" She smiled. Trying to ease the poor nervous boy who scratched his face.

"I've heard you're an amazing pitcher. Even compared to the baseball pitchers." He grinned. Making his cute face light up even more.

"Tell me, does anyone else here follow softball?" Tonya asked. Motioning to his teammates with her head.

"I don't know. I know we all read the same sports magazine that covers the highlights and some of the more famous players. I suppose a few might recognize you." Haruichi shrugged. Looking over his shoulder as his team.

"Well, for now let's keep that nickname of mine a secret okay? This is Miyuki's time right now. Besides, I'm not one who likes to be the center of attention anyways. Which probably sounds weird since I'm a pitcher huh?" Tonya giggled. Holding her finger to her mouth. Making this their little secret.

"Got a fan now do we?" Miyuki called out. Causing poor Haruichi to blush even more as Tonya stood back up.

"Yeah. I was telling him about how I was a pitcher for my softball team." She called back. Winking at Haruichi who just let out a nervous laugh.

"Wait, your little parole officer is a pitcher?" Kuramochi asked. Looking past Miyuki to Tonya who nodded. "Just how good is she?"

"She can throw seven different pitches. What does that tell you?" Miyuki asked. Glancing specifically to the three pitchers whose jaws dropped.

"Just how good are her pitches?" Furuya asked. A bit of a pout in his voice.

"Well, unlike two of you she has perfect control." Miyuki snickered. Making the two first years freeze up before turning to look at Tonya.

"I guess that's impressive." Sawamura muttered. Crossing his arms across his chest as Kawakami suppressed his laughter at the boy's poor attempt to hide the fact that Miyuki seemed to like her better.

"It's not only impressive, it's amazing." Kataoka spoke up. Walking over to the boys. "She has sniper precision control. Something she's been honing since she was very young. Her breaking balls always break just at the right moment and her fastball is said to be one of the hardest to hit. She's averaging 112 km/h (70 mph)."

"That's it?" a few muttered, wondering what was so special about such a slow pitch.

"Due to style, ball size, and distance from the mound to the plate it would seem a bit slow for you. But for softball players that's a hard ball to hit. If you compared her pitch to baseball it would come in at around 158 km/h (98 mph)." Kataoka clarified. Surprising all the boys as their coach stared them down. All eyes shifting from the coach to the small girl who was just smiling on the other side of the fence. "I think today her best pitch came in at 120 km/h (75 mph)."

"Amazing." Haruichi breathed. He knew she was good, but he didn't know she was that good.

"Could we perhaps get a demonstration?" Kawakami asked. The others all sharing excited looks.

It was then Miyuki noticed how Tonya was shifting her weight back and forth on her legs. She had played the entire game earlier that day. Plus she'd made the walk with him to Seido from her own school. He knew she was feeling it now. She was hurting. But there she stood, that smile on her face as she tried to act like there was nothing wrong. Even bending down to get her gear from her bag, figuring throwing a few couldn't hurt.

"If you want to see her throw so badly then just come to her game next weekend. She played hard today and needs to rest for now. Unlike when we play, the girls have cold weather to contend with. Her body has already cooled down and she doesn't need to risk injury. Isn't that right?" Miyuki asked. Wearing that annoying grin as Tonya locked eyes with him. Telling her silently that if he had to behave and sit out at times then she did too.

"Yeah. I guess my team wouldn't forgive me or you guys if I did something to hurt myself just because I wanted to show off." Tonya admitted sheepishly.

"We better get back. We've still got shopping to do and I'm technically not allowed to be here without my guardian." Miyuki chuckled. Sensing the change in atmosphere. None of them wanted him to go. In all honesty, he didn't want to leave either. But just like Tonya looked out for him, he was going to look out for her. "Don't worry. I may be gone temporarily but I'll be back soon. Till then practice hard. Don't quit. And look to each other for support. You have two vice captains here, plus reliable senpai as well. They will help to guide you. And when I return, Seido will be that much stronger. Mark my words."

The boys gave Miyuki a parting cheer as he headed off the field. Kataoka gave him an approving nod as the boy joined Tonya. He picked up her equipment bag and slung it on to his back. Giving Tonya a rare smile as he turned to leave. The two waved bye to the Seido boys before heading out of there. Falling into silence once again as they headed down to the bus stop at the corner.

"How did you know?" Tonya asked. Sitting down and taking the weight off her legs.

"You kept shifting back and forth. Like you were uncomfortable." Miyuki said. Looking down to the girl near his feet.

"Cold weather locks my joints up and makes the damn things ache even worse. It's only going to get worse once winter gets here." She sighed. Leaning back on her hands that were tucked inside her jacket. "You know, you didn't have to leave. You could still go back if you wanted to. Uncle Shin did say you could stick around for the evening."

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I didn't take care of you when you're hurting?" Miyuki said. Sitting down next to the girl and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. A small smile tugging at his lips as the two sat together.

* * *

><p>Okay, I apologize if at times Miyuki seems OC-ish. But considering the guy doesn't exactly have 'friends' this is how I think it would play out when the twisted guy finally starts to open himself up to someone. Don't worry I haven't lost the total feel for our favorite ass of a catcher. Asides from that can't wait to hear what you all think :)<p> 


	4. Ch 4 How Does It Work?

Let it be known I hate winter! I hate the cold period! Messes me up every which way. Especially with allergies. I was lucky I was able to finish this chapter when I did. Thankfully I'm starting to get over that crap so maybe the next one won't take as long.

~*How Does it Work?*~

Miyuki was practically skipping when he walked into class that morning. Another week had flown by and Nathaniel had deemed it appropriate to let him attend one practice as a trial run. He'd been making good progress at therapy and Nathaniel wanted to see where the catcher now stood. Needing to see just what he could do, what he was still struggling with, and alter his therapy as needed. Miyuki was as giddy as a school girl who'd just gotten good news about her crush. Grinning from ear to ear as he took his seat. Thinking nothing could ruin his good mood. Today he'd be standing back on the field with his team. Even if it was only for a short afternoon.

"Captain!" Miyuki was pulled from his pleasant thoughts by an all too familiar wail. Knowing exactly who it belonged to as he turned towards the door of his classroom.

Sure enough, Sawamura and Furuya came barging in. The two wearing looks of despair on their faces. Sawamura had tears streaming down his face as Furuya just stood there. Twitching nervously as Miyuki wondered what the hell the two wanted now. Right behind the two idiots? Haruichi, Kawakami, and Kuramochi.

"Please say it isn't so!" Sawamura wailed. Furuya furiously nodding to second his fellow pitcher's outburst.

"Eijun-kun! Sorry Miyuki-senpai." Haruichi apologized as people in the class began to stare.

"Kuramochi, I told you that they would over react if you said something like that." Kawakami sighed. Trailing in as the short stop held his sides.

"Hyahaha! It's not my fault those two dumbasses believed me!" Kuramochi hollered. Earning a glare from Eijun. And a less obvious one from Miyuki.

"Nori?" Miyuki looked to the final pitcher who sighed and handed over the object that had started this all. A sports magazine.

"Kuramochi told these two that you were trading them in for that girl you've been staying with. The one known as the Wolf of Kitigawa." Kawakami explained.

Miyuki looked down to see a whole article dedicated to Tonya. And the picture they'd used for it was a shot from the game he'd gone to go watch her play in. It was a still of her right after she'd caught the hard shot back up the middle. Her glove raised, just half of her face showing. Capturing that intense wolf like gaze of hers. Kawakami leaned over to stare at the picture as well. The other three still chattering away in the background.

"Huh. I didn't know she had a nickname like that. When did this come out?" Miyuki asked. Looking away from the picture and briefly scanning the article beside it.

"It came out yesterday. It's a pretty big article dedicated just to her. Is it true she's already back and playing after she tore up her knee?" Kawakami asked as Miyuki nodded. Flipping the page to see a collage of shots with Tonya and her team.

"Yeah. She still has some troubles, but this article is pretty dead on. She's an amazing player." Miyuki muttered. Flipping back to the first picture. "This shot right here was a hard line drive back at her face. Freaked all of us in the stands out because it happened so quickly. Her glove snapped up and she easily caught it. Didn't even seemed phased as she turned and finished off the play."

"Sounds like you really admire this girl." Kawakami noted. Surprised to hear that the girl had already earned Miyuki's respect in such a short time.

"If you saw what she had to go through on a daily basis, you would too." Miyuki whispered to himself. Staring at the picture as he got lost in thought.

Every morning Tonya woke early to stretch and work her legs out. Going for a short run around the block before coming back and stretching once again. Running through her exercises before making breakfast and heading out for school. Going through a hard practice and coming home. Stretching out yet again and working on strengthening them this time before icing her swollen knees down. Always wearing a smile on her face as she went about her routine. Miyuki knew that Tonya had to be tired from everything she did. She was always on guard with her legs. Knowing that if she had one misstep that all her hard work to get her knee back in shape could go downhill. Possibly injuring the other one in the process.

Thinking about it now, he didn't know if Tonya had heard his good news. On top of her already hectic schedule, she'd been helping him at home at night. Staying on him about his stretches and exercises. Playing a bit of catch and lightly working with him in the back yard. Pulling study sessions in the living room together to make sure they didn't neglect their studies. With the occasional fight sneaking in. Usually in their downtime. But it did provide a nice distraction for Miyuki. Tonya helped to keep things interesting for him while he was away from Seido. While he could live without her throwing things at him, he was glad that an unexpected bond had bloomed between the two.

'_Did you hear? I get to attend practice tonight.'_ Miyuki quickly sent out a txt to Tonya. A small smile working its way on to his face as the bell for class rang.

'_Aren't you glad I stayed on your ass about your exercises now?'_ He could practically hear her smugness through the txt.

'_If you liked my ass all you had to do was say so.' _

'_Fine. I like your face.'_ Damn smartass. He chuckled to himself. Miyuki knew she'd give herself props for that one.

'_Too bad you can't be here tonight to watch my ass during practice.'_

'_Just don't push it and you'll be fine. My dad will be there to tape you up beforehand just in case.'_

'_You mean you're not gonna be feeling me up this time? Damn. And here I was getting all excited.'_

'_Aw, miss me already?' _

'_Maybe…'_

'_Uh huh. Five bucks says the minute you get on that field you forget me completely.'_

'_Ouch. So little faith.'_

'_No. I just know because when I was allowed back on the field that's all I could think about.' _

Miyuki felt his face fall a bit as the teacher began the lecture. Tuning her out as he turned to look out the window. He'd only been sitting out for a couple of weeks. He could only imagine what Tonya had gone through. Or even worse—Chris. His injury was relatively minor compared to theirs. Chris had torn up his shoulder pretty badly and Tonya was on the same track with her knees. He couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't been stopped when he had, which path would he have taken? Would he have hurt himself so badly that he would have lost his light like Chris had? Or would he have pushed on through the pain and rushed rehab in order to play again like Tonya? Thankfully he wouldn't have to find out. For the first time, Miyuki was grateful that Tonya had caught him hiding his injury.

'Damn I owe that little shit a lot don't I?' Miyuki thought to himself

As the school day slowly wound down, Miyuki could feel his excitement coming back. When the last bell rang he popped out of his chair with a little too much energy. Kuramochi teased him as they made their way down the stairs and towards the entrance. But instead of leaving through the gates, Miyuki turned to head back to the dorms where he'd dropped his practice gear off earlier that day. It felt good to be walking back to the dorms once again. Like things were finally falling into place. Miyuki ducked into his room to change into the practice uniform he'd missed so much. He quickly stripped and dressed in the familiar clothing. His world finally feeling right again as he stepped back outside. Hat turned to the side, sports glasses on, glove shoved firmly on his hand where it belonged.

"Feels good to be back." Miyuki breathed. Slinging his gear bag over his shoulder as he headed down to the field.

"Miyuki!" Nathaniel waved over to the boy from where he stood beside the dugout. Holding up the two rolls of tape in his hands. "Ready for today?"

"Very." Miyuki grinned. Quickly pulling off his practice top and the spandex top. Fighting back the chills as Nathaniel quickly taped him up.

Once he was taped and ready to go, Miyuki reached back down for his blue top in his bag to put it back on. Spotting a bit of black underneath. He dropped the one top and picked the other up. He knew he hadn't thrown that in his bag this morning. Only one person would've thrown the shirt in his bag. Which meant she had known how important today was for him. Seemed someone was still looking out for him even though she wasn't there. Miyuki laughed to himself as he slid the black top on. Feeling the compression shirt form to his body as he buttoned his practice top back up. Tucking them both back into his pants.

"I want you to practice as normally as possible without overdoing it. Diving for balls is forbidden, but everything else I'll leave up to you. If your pain level gets above a five on anything let me know and ease up on whatever it is you're doing. I'm going to let you go all practice but you have to be vocal whenever you feel like your pain is getting to be too much ok?" Nathaniel asked. Narrowing his eyes at the boy who nodded.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Tonya will be poking and prodding tonight to make sure I didn't overdo anything." Miyuki waved over his shoulder as he jogged out to the field to join his waiting team.

While Miyuki wished that a certain smartass brunette could be there to see him doing better, he knew she had her own practice to focus on. Finals for the fall softball tournament were right around the corner. But at least in a way she was with him. He suddenly became hyper aware of the shirt clinging to his body that set him apart from his team. That same small smile appearing on his face that only one person seemed to be able to pull out of him. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared as he fell back into the role of Captain. Taking charge of his team and leading them through their warmups. Miyuki's world was finally beginning to return to normal again.

_._._

"Here." Shirasu handed a tired Miyuki a water as they made the trek back up to the dorms.

"Thanks." Miyuki drank from it gratefully, wiping the sweat off his head as a cold chill blew through the air.

While his side ached, he felt really good after the trial run today. Not pushing himself too hard and making sure to not try and hide when something hurt. It'd felt amazing to get back out there and practice with his team again. Falling back into the swing of things like it was nothing. Just going a bit slower than normal since he had to be that much more aware of his body. Miyuki couldn't describe the high he was on right now. Even though the cool air was doing its best to ruin it at the moment. He could feel his side growing stiff the more it cooled down. Now he understood why Tonya had so much trouble moving around once she allowed her body to cool off.

As the brunette crossed his mind, he couldn't help but look around. Expecting her to pop out of nowhere like she had a habit of doing. Waiting for her to scare the shit out of him. Another part of him knew that she wouldn't show though. She'd just be getting done with her own practice. The girl was just as dedicated player as he was. She wouldn't skip just to come see him. Even though he knew this, he couldn't help but feel a little down that she wasn't there. After all, she'd only helped to get him back into working order. She should get to see how well he was doing.

'Am I actually missing her?' Miyuki asked himself. Stopping in his tracks as he realized what he'd just been thinking. Shaking his head as he decided not to think too much on the subject.

"Aw, what's a matter Zuzu?" The boy froze up upon hearing that annoying nickname that usually only came out during spats with a certain someone. Miyuki turned to see Tonya leaning against the wall of the indoor practice gym. Dressed in sweats and a light jacket. Speak of the devil.

"What are you doing here? You should just be getting out of practice." Miyuki muttered. During his time off he'd been banned from going to Seido practices without supervision. But that hadn't stopped him from sitting in on Tonya's. So naturally he knew the approximate time she'd be done.

"We had a short one today. Spent most of it reviewing video on the team we have to play next." She shrugged. Pushing herself off the wall. "How are you feeling?"

"A little stiff actually." Miyuki muttered. Turning to stretch out his side. "Is this how you always feel?"

"Try like five times worse." Tonya laughed lightly. Watching him twist about to alleviate the achiness in his side. "We got some time before we gotta head home. Dad wants to visit with Uncle Shin for a bit. Let's go to your room. I feel like being generous tonight." She grinned. Picking up her bags near her feet.

Miyuki led the way back up to his dorm room. Hearing Tonya gripe momentarily about how she hated stairs. Miyuki pushed the door open and was glad to find his room empty for once. He knew he'd never hear the end of it if the guys caught him bringing a girl up to his room. Miyuki stepped aside and let Tonya in. Closing the door behind him before moving to his bed. Wondering what she had in mind for him this time as he pulled his shirts off. Stripping in front of her came naturally now. He wasn't too sure if that was a good thing or not. Deciding to just ignore that wandering thought for now.

"On your side." Tonya commanded as she pulled out a small container.

Doing as he'd been told, he rolled on to his side. Moving his arm out of the way as Tonya reached down and pulled the tape off. Tapping him on his back, her signal for him to scoot over. Funny how he was getting used to her hands on his bare skin. Again, not sure if that was a good thing or not. He felt the bed sink down as Tonya took a seat beside him. A medicinal smell reaching his nose before feeling something warm on his skin. He wondered what kind of rub she was using this time as her hands slowly rubbed the ointment in. Working over his sore and stiff muscles. His eyes closing as a content look worked its way on to his face.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked, spying the grin on his face as Miyuki chuckled.

"Recalling the first time you gave me a massage and how much I freaked out. I swear I thought you were just trying to torture me." Miyuki admitted. Thinking back on that time.

Tonya had caught him whining and complaining about how sore and stiff his side had been after his first few therapy sessions. She'd tried to be nice and help work out his muscles, but Miyuki swore she was just trying to cause him more pain when she'd barely touched him. The swelling and pain had been pretty bad back then. Even the slightest pressure could cause the boy to double over in pain. Which is exactly what happened. The two had argued, then a glaring match had started, and eventually a wrestling match had broken out on the floor with Tonya appearing the victor. To this day he swore that she'd secretly enjoyed causing him pain.

"I can still remember how hard you shoved my face into the ground." He opened his eyes to look up at Tonya as she slowly worked over his side before pulling on him. Getting Miyuki to roll over on to his back so she could take care of the front now.

"Now you know not to fight me huh?" Tonya smirked. Digging the palm of her hand into his skin to loosen up the tight muscles.

It still amazed Miyuki as to how easily he got along with the girl. Most people couldn't stand him. Which didn't bother Miyuki one bit. Friends were something he'd never really needed. The closest thing he had to friends were his teammates. And even then he kept them at arm's length. Never really truly letting them in. Yet, for some reason Tonya had managed to sneak past his defensives. Even if it was just a little bit. He'd like to think she only declared him a friend because they had to spend the next few months together. So it would only be natural for them to at least try and get along. If Miyuki was perfectly honest, the small girl annoyed the shit out of him. Constantly firing off smartass comments, unafraid to pick a fight with him, able to give him a run for his money when many others would've given up long ago.

Maybe that was why he found himself growing fond of the girl. She was never anything but herself. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind around him and had no problem chewing him out whenever he needed it. She didn't try to force herself on him. Always giving Miyuki space when he needed it. Acting as a comforting presence whenever he began to have doubts. Never saying anything, just being with him. Letting Miyuki speak when he wanted to. Her actions silently telling him that he wasn't alone and that should he need someone she was there.

"I don't get this whole friendship thing." Miyuki finally spoke up. Voicing his thoughts as he felt Tonya's hands leave him.

"Elaborate." She said. Putting the rub away as Miyuki lied there.

"You do all this stuff for me when I haven't even done anything for you. If we were on the same team I could understand. It would just be one teammate looking out for the other. But we're not even that. What do you get out of all this?" He asked. Truly curious as he sat up. Locking gazes with Tonya as he looped an arm around his drawn up knee.

"Do I need a reason to be nice?" Tonya asked. Tilting her head as her hair fell over her shoulder. Giving Miyuki a warm smile. Those had been showing up more and more frequently lately. "I understand you can be socially challenged Miyuki—"

"Really?" Miyuki arched a brow. Tonya just giggled. Never resisting the chance to get a shot in.

"I call it like I see it. Anyways, that's just what friends do. At least the good ones. They look out for each other. The only thing they ask for in return is that when the time comes, they have someone there for them as they were for you." She explained. Miyuki struggled to wrap his mind around what she'd just told him. How anyone could blindly put their faith in another like that was beyond him.

"How do you know that I'm not just using you?" Miyuki challenged. Leaning forward as Tonya stared into his eyes.

"Despite what you and everyone else may think, you're not a bad person." She grinned. Flicking him lightly in the head.

"What makes you so sure?" Miyuki griped. Rubbing the throbbing spot as Tonya sat back.

"Call it women's intuition." Tonya winked.

"Women's intuition? All I see is a little girl in front of me." Miyuki smirked. Motioning directly at her barely B chest with his eyes.

Now he was treading dangerous waters. Tonya's eyebrow began to tick in irritation. She briefly wondered if she should ignore the jibe or punish him. His widening smirk helped to make her decision all the much easier. Before Miyuki knew it, he'd been knocked off his bed and on to the floor hard.

"Miyuki, Tonya, you two in there?" Nathaniel called out through the door as a crashing sound reached his ears.

He opened the door to find Miyuki flat on the ground with his face shoved into it. Tonya was sitting on his back calmly, waiting for Miyuki to surrender before she let up. Nathaniel wished his daughter would act more ladylike sometimes as he remained silent. Wondering what Miyuki had said to set her off this time. The boy finally conceded defeat as he tapped out. Tonya let go of his hair, still sitting on his back. Miyuki didn't have to look up to know that she was wearing a smug grin on her face. Rubbing his poor throbbing head as he lied there.

"Nathaniel I…...what exactly is going on?" Kataoka asked as he motioned to the two in the room.

"Jackass didn't think before he spoke is all." Tonya answered. "Don't worry, the only thing I hurt was his pride."

Kataoka sighed as he looked down at the boy pinned beneath Tonya. Expecting to see annoyance coating his face. Instead, there was a playfulness in his eyes as Miyuki looked up and over his shoulder to Tonya who had a similar look in her eyes. The two struggling not to be the first to smile at the situation as Kataoka let out a chuckle of his own. Maybe this would do more good for Miyuki than he had originally intended.

* * *

><p>And the walls begin to crumble. I wanted to show how the two are gradually going from hating each other (well Miyuki hating Tonya) to actually gaining mutual respect for each other. I couldn't help but want to make Miyuki miss having Tonya there to watch him. I figured he'd be like a little kid wanting to show off how good they'd gotten when he was allowed to get back on the field.<p>

I'm having so much fun writing these two. It's one of those things that kinda flows nicely and you barely have to think about it. Anyways I need to get back to sorely neglected homework so this is all for now! Hope you all like it!


	5. Ch 5 One's Pain

Hey I actually managed to get this one done pretty early this time. As of right now school is on break for the moment so maybe I can knock out another chapter if I try. I could use a distraction from all this studying -.-

~*One's Pain*~

"Huh? Is it going to rain on us today?" a raven haired girl asked as she held her hand out. A few droplets falling on to it.

"Wouldn't be the first time we've played in rain. Might be fun to play in a mud fest again." Another one snickered as the rest of their team stepped off the bus behind them.

Cheers rang out loudly from their classmates and other fans they'd made as the Kitigawa girls walked towards the stadium. Heads held high. Unaffected by the light drizzle that had picked up. This is what all the hard work they'd put in finally led up to. If they won this game, they were guaranteed a spot in nationals that would take place after the winter tournament. And the girls had no intentions of giving up that spot. A certain pitcher making that promise to herself as she stepped off the bus before her catcher. Howls rang out from all around as Tonya humored them. Raising her fist in the air to their calls.

"Wow, who knew your girl was so popular?" Kuramochi muttered from where he and a few of the Seido boys stood under cover from the rain.

"She's not my girl." Miyuki said. Grinning as he watched Tonya and her team make their way past them.

As if she could feel his eyes on her, Tonya turned to see Miyuki. He raised his chin a bit, that cocky smirk on his face. Tonya returned his smirk with ease. Giving him a quick nod before they headed off to the field. The boys made their way up top to where Kataoka and Nathaniel were sitting a few rows above the Kitigawa cheering section. Energy was flying through the stadium as the boys took their seats.

"Do they really intend to play if it rains?" Zono asked. Flinching as a drop of cold water hit his nose. Looking to the sky to see it darker than he ever had before. Not even during their game against Teito was the weather this ominous.

"I don't think a little rain is going to stop them." Kawakami said. Motioning down to the two teams.

Even from where they sat, they could see that unless the sky just let loose and flooded the field or if lighting began to strike like crazy, neither team planned on backing down today. They'd fought too hard and too long to get to this point. They weren't about to let a little water stop them from doing what they came to do. Play hard and win themselves a spot in nationals. Only after everything was said and done would they allow themselves to worry about anything other than softball.

"Why are they calling her Wolf?" Furuya asked. Pointing down to Tonya who was warming up in the bullpen. A few of the guys chanting Wolf while others howled in response to the chants.

"Because they say it's like staring down a wolf when you're in the batter's box facing off against her." Haruichi whispered. Feeling excitement rising within him even though he wasn't one of the players on the field. "I wonder what it would be like to try and hit off her."

"Watch her closely Furuya, Sawamura, Kawakami." Miyuki said. Locking his eyes on to the small girl as she ran out to join the line. Wishing her opponents good luck before taking up her spot on the mound.

No matter how many times he watched her, that same feeling over took him. Wanting to be her catcher for a game. Wanting to form a battery with someone like her. Miyuki glanced over to the others to see the same look of awe on their faces that he'd worn the first time he'd caught for Tonya. All wanting to experience her pitch for themselves. Wondering if she was as good as Kataoka had bragged the first time the guys had seen her. Four batters later the teams were switching things up as the rain began to pick up.

While the fans started to cover up, the fielders continued to play hard. Not letting the weather drag them down. Playing seamlessly as if it was any other day. Diving head first into the mud, fighting to not lose grip on the ball when they threw it around, slipping a bit whenever they had to push off the ground in order to move. While it was more work, it made things that much more fun. Despite that fact, it was still a heated game. Balls were flung around at incredible speeds to get outs. And even harder shots were hit. Neither team showing any mercy. An occasional sorry being tossed out after someone got hit by accident. But otherwise they paid their opponents no mind. Calling to their teammates at the top of their lungs. The chill in the air starting to set in within all of them. Knowing that the only way this game would stop would be if there was blood on the field or the weather forced them off.

"Was it like this during our game with Inashiro?" Sawamura asked, turning to Zono who nodded. It wasn't often the guys got to watch such a heated game. They were usually the ones playing them.

"Yeah. It had the same intensity. You can feel how badly each side wants to win. How they'll do anything to make that happen." He said, motioning down to the batter's box with his head. As if to prove his point, the next batter began crowding the plate.

Tonya stared down the batter. Glancing over to her team who showed that they weren't going to back down just because she had superior pitching. Looking to fight this out to the bitter end. Tonya took a deep breath, held it, and let it out slowly. It was time to reveal one of her other pitches now. She reached into her back pocket, making sure to rosin her hand up good. Ensuring that she had a good grip on the ball for the pitch she planned. She wouldn't dishonor her opponent by back down from the challenge she was presenting. Signing to her catcher as to what she had planned. Receiving the go ahead as the girl set up just where her pitcher wanted her. Tonya zoned out the minute her cleats touched the plate. Pitching the ball with all her might. Sending it down the inside corner. Just what the batter had been hoping for. She planned on turning on the pitch and hitting the runner at second home. Her plan was ruined however when the ball rose sharply at the plate. Causing her to swing wildly and miss. The batter's eyes were wide as she realized how close that pitch had come to hitting her. She looked up to see Tonya with that cold intensity in her eyes. Looking exactly like the animal she was named after right before it went in for the kill.

"Her pitch looked like Furuya's." Kuramochi nodded in amazement.

"Difference is, she purposely sent it flying high. And she still has three more in her arsenal." Miyuki grinned. Adjusting his hood as the rain picked up even more.

It didn't take much to strike that batter out. Bottom of the fourth with two outs now. Kitigawa had the lead by one. Tonya quickly looked around to see only a runner on second. They needed this out in order to keep the game in their favor. Wiping the water from her eyes, she took her place on the mound. Seeing that her catcher was leaving the first pitch up to her. Tonya nodded, going through her windup and throwing a changeup on the first pitch. Throwing the batter for a loop as she struggled to hold back. While the batter had slowed her swing down enough, she still didn't catch the ball cleanly. Getting underneath it and popping it up.

Since it was two outs anyways, the runner on second took off. Third and short stop both chasing after the pop up with left coming in to back up. Tonya quickly ran to cover the bag, hoping that one of them caught the ball. Just as short stop seemed like she had it, her foot slipped in the slick grass. Sending her to the ground. Thankfully third was right there. Picking the ball up and turning towards Tonya who was hollering. Her glove outstretched as third fired the ball to her pitcher. Right as the ball hit her glove, Tonya turned to tag the girl low. Expecting her to slide into the base and make it a close play. But Tonya had been a half step off the bag due to her having to chase the throw a bit. Putting her right in the way of the runner who'd dived to the bag. Sending her crashing into the smaller girl just as Tonya tagged her. The runner landed on the base hard, and Tonya had hit the ground even harder. Her knees knocking together hard. She rolled for a bit before finally coming to a stop. Covered in mud as she weakly pushed herself up. Holding her glove with the ball still in it.

"Out!" The umpire called as the runner scrambled to her feet to help Tonya up.

Those that had been holding their breath over the play let out cheers as Tonya smiled to the runner and waved the situation off. Knowing it wasn't her fault. She knocked the mud off herself as she slowly made her way back to the dugout. Her teammates all giving her a high five as they ducked under cover. A brief intermission had been called to allow the weather a chance to clear up so that they could fix the now muddy and torn up field.

"I'll be right back." Miyuki muttered. Standing up quickly and ducking out of the stadium.

"Seems he's keeping his promise." Nathaniel chuckled. Lowering his head as Kataoka looked at him with a confused look on his face.

Having played in the very same stadium, Miyuki knew his way around. Easily sneaking past security and down into the walkways underneath the stands. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to whoever happened to open the door to the dugout. But he knew he had to check on Tonya. He couldn't explain why he felt the sudden urge to check and make sure she was okay. The crash hadn't sat well with him. Especially after seeing how hard her legs had slammed together. Even though Tonya had gotten up like it was nothing, he needed to be sure she was okay. He just needed reassurance that he was worrying for no reason. He needed to know that the wreck hadn't been as bad as he'd been fearing. Reaching to his side as he recalled his own injury. Stretching his other hand out towards the door to pull it open.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. I'm going." Miyuki heard Tonya call out. The handle on the door turning. The door opened and now the two were face to face. "Huh? Miyuki? What in the hell are you doing down here?"

"Is this from that crash?" Miyuki asked as he took a step closer to Tonya. He'd had a feeling she'd been injured. But this wasn't the injury he'd been expecting.

Blood was trailing down her face, mingling with the caked on mud that she hadn't managed to get off yet. He grabbed the hand that wasn't holding her injury and pulled her behind him to the locker room. Sitting her on the bench as he ran to get paper towels to clean her face off. The two sat in silence as Miyuki tended to her. Wiping the blood off first before pressing a damp towel to her head. Instructing Tonya to hold it before he began cleaning the mud off her face. Ignoring the annoyed look on her face as he knocked all the dirt off the best he could.

"You want to kiss my boo boo and make it feel better too?" Tonya asked. Pulling the gauze and tape out of her back pocket that her coach had given her to cover her injury. Handing it to Miyuki.

"This is how you thank someone helping you?" Miyuki smarted off in the same tone she'd used. Focused on taping the patch down as Tonya held her bangs back.

"Why are you down here by the way?" She asked, kinder this time. Truly curious as to why he'd rushed to her aid. It's not like it was that big of a deal.

"Isn't this what friends do? They make sure each other are okay don't they?" Miyuki winked. That annoying grin on his face as he lowered his hands.

"Yeah. I guess they do." Tonya smiled softly. Shaking her head as she lowered her gaze. Unprepared for the sudden darkness that overtook her. "Hey!"

Tonya yanked whatever it was covering her eyes off her head. Surprised to find Miyuki's favorite beanie in her hand. She looked from the beanie to Miyuki, tilting her head in confusion. Miyuki lightly touched her wound with his finger. Causing Tonya to wince a bit as he leaned closer to her.

"That tape won't hold up in the rain. At least with that you can use it to hold the gauze in place should the tape come off. Plus, I'm sure playing in that rain must be cold." He looked to her arms to see goose bumps forming. Her soaked uniform still clinging to her body.

"You get used to it. Don't worry, I'm going to change into one of my dry tops when I get back." Tonya said. Sensing that he was going to say something about her drenched attire next. She reached up and yanked her hair out of its high ponytail. Raking through it with her fingers to help smooth it out before gathering it up at the base of her neck and retying it. Pulling his beanie back on last and smoothing it out over her gauze patch and over her ears. "Thanks Miyuki. I'll bring it back with a healthy coating of mud and water."

She grinned. Holding her fist up as Miyuki bumped it with his own. He scanned over her legs once again, figuring that they were okay since she was standing just fine. The two going their separate ways after that. Miyuki pulled his hood up over his head as he returned back up top. Feeling better as he took his spot by Kuramochi back while the field got fixed. The Seido boys all wondered where he'd gone, but didn't say anything as the rain turned back into a slow drizzle. Both teams finishing up maintenance of the field.

Finally the game was able to resume. Number 1 for Kitigawa walked back on to the field with a helmet on her head and bat slung over her shoulder. Howls rang out as the band began playing. Unbeknownst to him, Miyuki's lips turned up into a smile as he watched Tonya take up her stance in the right handed batter's box. The ump calling for play as Miyuki leaned forward. Seeing that all too familiar smirk on her face. Taking aim and connecting hard with the first pitch and sending it flying into the gap between left and center. Earning her an easy double. Starting the game off right.

"Oi Kawakami, is that….?" Kuramochi motioned to the snarky catcher who for once wasn't wearing his usual smirk.

"Quick! Take a picture!" Kawakami hissed. Trying not to distract Miyuki who was focused on the game.

"What are you two doing?" Maezono asked. Leaning down as Kuramochi held the phone up for him to see. Since Zono was sitting above Miyuki, naturally he couldn't see what the fuss was about. Now he understood. Doing a double take from the phone to Miyuki even though he couldn't see his face.

"What are you idiots looking at?" Miyuki asked. Glancing over to Kuramochi and Kawakami who were doing their best to stifle their snickers.

"Hey, Grey-chan has the same kind of beanie as you Miyuki-senpai." Haruichi pointed out as the teams swapped positions again. Tonya was adjusting the beanie as she covered up the drag hole left by the other pitcher so that she wouldn't trip in it.

"Wait…Miyuki where is your beanie?" Sawamura asked. Noticing for the first time that it was gone. Furuya's eyes widening a bit as he looked from his beloved senpai back to the field. While he was an idiot most of the time, he still did tend to put things together quicker than Sawamura.

"Yeah, she's really just a friend." Kuramochi snorted. Poor Sawamura was still trying to put two and two together as Miyuki rolled his eyes at Kuramochi. But that same smile that the others had caught him wearing earlier came back once again as he watched Tonya strike out yet another batter.

_._._

It was dark when Tonya got home. Thunder boomed above as she stepped inside. Sliding the door shut behind her. Luckily she'd made it home during the break in the storm. A metallic taste filled her mouth. It was from the blood that had pooled in her mouth. She'd been biting her cheek for some time now. Struggling to keep quiet about the pain racking her body at the moment. Both knees were swollen to a good size. Her right one was throbbing badly and all she wanted to do was get off her feet. Sad thing was that her right knee was still the good one. The left one couldn't take any weight at the moment.

She'd struggled to look as normal as possible going home. Her teammates knew she'd been hurting after that collision on third. But Tonya hadn't let them know just how bad it was. Fighting through the pain in order to finish out the game. As long as she'd kept moving, she'd been okay. She could block it out. It was when she stopped the pain washed over her tolerance threshold. Tears slid down her face as Tonya kept up her silence. Unsure of if anyone was home or not. Not wanting to give herself away just in case someone was there. Digging her nails into her palms, Tonya limped into the kitchen. Smiling humorlessly at herself as she reached up into the medicine cabinet and pulled down a bottle of painkillers with her name on it.

'I'm such a fucking hypocrite.' Tonya thought to herself. Grabbing herself a glass of water before taking the pill. If it'd been Miyuki in this situation she'd be tearing him a new one for hiding how bad his injury was hurting him. Yet, here she was doing the same thing.

Tonya lived for moments like this. When she was alone and didn't have to wear the mask she'd grown to accustom to. While she had promised her father that she wouldn't try to hide when she was hurting anymore, she hadn't agreed to tell him just how bad she was hurting. And she damn sure didn't want him to see her like this. Recalling the pained look upon his face the many nights he'd woken up to find her crying her eyes out and knowing there was nothing he could do for her. That would send a different pain shooting through her. It had been then Tonya had sworn she'd never let her dad see her in that state again. Nathaniel was no fool. He kept a close watch on her painkillers. He knew she still needed them. But as long as he didn't have to know just how serious her need was for them whenever she took them, Tonya could stand that. If her dad had been at home, Tonya would've slapped a smile on her face, said that her knees were hurting her a little, and that the painkiller was just to help her relax.

She hobbled off to her room in silence. Never so grateful to be off her feet before. Quickly tearing her sweats off and pulling her knee sleeves off as well. The swelling had gone up her legs and the tight fabric of the sleeves had started to make her legs go numb. Tonya just lied there on her bed in the dark. She knew she should get ice on her knees since they were so bad. But the need to rest won out in the end. Finally, she gave in to the pain as sobs racked her body. There were times she could suffer in silence. This time wasn't one of them. Gripping her blankets with her free hand tightly as she wished for the painkiller to kick in quickly before anyone found her like this.

As Tonya cried, she recalled her first meeting with Miyuki. The look of hatred in his eyes for her. Not realizing just how easily she could read him. They were one in the same. They'd rather sacrifice themselves for the team than worry for their own well-being. Knowing that their sport is all they had. For in Miyuki, Tonya had sensed a kindred spirit. She'd never expected to get along with the boy so well though. Even going as far as to declare them friends after the first night he'd caught for her. She didn't know what had possessed her to say such a thing. Tonya had never even planned on getting close to the boy. Just putting up with him till his time passed. Some part of her had felt that if Miyuki thought he had a friend in her, maybe he wouldn't hate his time so much. That way he could focus on getting better and getting back to his team sooner. Little did she know that she would really begin to see him as a friend. Realizing that she actually looked forward to their time together. Finding herself wanting to do things to make him really see her as someone he could trust and count on. Never knowing that she was just making things that much harder on herself the closer she got to Miyuki. Only adding to the list of people she had to wear a mask in front of. Because she didn't want to see that helpless look on his face as well.

Somewhere in between her sobs she could hear her phone going off. Normally she would ignore it, but there was a good chance it was her dad. And if she let it go to voicemail he'd only call again and he would worry that she was hurting. She'd told him that she was going home after the game. Telling him that she'd just wanted to rest. If she didn't answer her phone her dad would freak and rush home to find her in this state. Ruining all of her secrecy till then. Sucking it up, Tonya reached down into her bag and pulled the phone out. Seeing that it was actually a txt message. It was from Miyuki.

'_Going out with the guys. Wondering if you wanted to come. They want to congratulate you on your game today.'_

'_Tell them I say thanks but I'm going to rest.'_

Tonya sent the message and quickly typed out another to her dad. Saying that she was going to take a nap. That way he wouldn't freak if she didn't answer her phone. With that she powered her phone down. Not wanting to be bothered as she rolled on to her back. The painkiller finally starting to kick in as her tears slowly dried up. She could feel that nice calming haze settling over her. Tonya took a deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds before releasing it slowly. She wiped away the last remnants of her crying session before staring up at the ceiling.

'This is my pain to bear. And I'll be damned if I'm the cause of someone else's pain.' Tonya promised herself. Closing her eyes and willing sleep to claim her. Hoping that by the time anyone came home her eyes wouldn't be puffy and she could pretend things were okay once again.

* * *

><p>And we get a look into how Tonya deals with things. Is she being a bit of a hypocrite? Yes. Just as the story explains. If you've read the manga for Ace of Diamond then you know what a big deal it is for these athletes to hide their pains from each other. Especially for someone like Tonya who was just allowed to come back to playing. She doesn't want to give anyone a reason to bench her again after her recovery. So for those of you who might be a bit pissed because you know she would be chewing Miyuki out if the roles were reversed, you're gonna love the next chapter. That's all I'll say for now!<p> 


	6. Ch 6 Promise

Ah! It feels so good to be done with finals! And as a result I was able to finally finish this chapter. So those of you who were mad about how I last left things I believe you'll like how this one goes. Enjoy!

~*Promise*~

Pop! The smack of the ball connecting to a glove with power and speed behind it. The sound that all pitchers loved to hear. Sawamura was proudly bragging to Furuya about his improved fastball and the way it sounded when it'd hit Miyuki's glove. Of course, Furuya just ignored the loud mouthed boy. Which led to an argument starting. With mainly Sawamura doing all the talking as Furuya refused to look the pitcher in the eye. Ono glanced to his captain who was usually quick to either break up the fight or antagonize the two into glaring at him and starting a whole new fight. But today, Miyuki was unusually quiet. His lips turned down, looking as if he was deep in thought about something.

"Is it me or does Miyuki-san seem like he's out of it?" Ono asked Kawakami who'd walked over to get away from the squabbling pair of first years.

"Kuramochi did say he's been in a bad mood all day." Kawakami said. Looking to their captain who finally noticed the fight going on.

"If you got that much energy go run poles." Miyuki called out. Making a shooing motion at the pitchers. Sawamura shot him a glare while Furuya took off. Hoping to get on Miyuki's good side if he complied. Sawamura was hot on his tail. Yelling up a storm as he chased after the taller boy. Miyuki stood up, leaving the others in the bullpen. Clearly he wasn't in a good mood if he didn't even want to tease the first years like he usually did.

It'd been three days since he'd been allowed to join practice again. Originally he'd been ecstatic. Happy to finally be cleared to be practicing again. He still had to attend therapy, but things were moving in the right direction. It'd felt amazing to be back on the field at full strength. To truly practice how he wanted for once. Able to finally be the leader that the others had been missing for the past three weeks. But his good mood had only seemed to last for a short time. The reason behind his change in mood? Tonya.

He thought she'd be over joyed for him. Wanting to help him celebrate this good news. While she'd been happy for him, it wasn't the over the top reaction he'd come to expect from the girl. The past few days it'd just seemed like Tonya was going through the motion of things. She didn't come at him with the usual smart ass comments. Letting a lot of what Miyuki said go unchecked. Shooting him the occasional glare but that was it. When he'd questioned her about it, Tonya had just said she wasn't feeling good. But Miyuki knew it was something else. She didn't act like a sick person. She looked like someone who was distracted. Like she couldn't be bothered with him anymore. And it was pissing him off.

"What the hell is her problem?" Miyuki snapped. Ripping his helmet off his head. Sending it crashing through the dugout.

"Lovers' quarrel?" Kuramochi's voice rang out. Knowing there was only one 'her' Miyuki could be referring to.

"I wish it was just that." Miyuki huffed. Sinking down on the bench. Running his fingers through his sweaty hair. Gazing off into the distance.

"You're….actually upset aren't you?" Kuramochi asked. Surprised to see a frustrated look in his captain's eyes.

"I feel like she's hiding something from me." The catcher groaned. Hearing that annoying snicker of Kuramochi's as he sat down beside him.

"Now you know how we all felt when you hid shit from us. Sucks having the shoe on the other foot doesn't it?" Kuramochi teased. Poking Miyuki in the cheek.

"If you're going to be an ass, I'd appreciate it if you did it elsewhere." Miyuki growled. Shooting a sideways glare at the shortstop. Surprising Kuramochi since Miyuki very rarely got upset over anything.

"Look. If you want to know what's wrong just confront her. Geez, you two are only living together it shouldn't be that damn hard." Kuramochi grunted. Not wanting Miyuki to turn his bad mood on him.

Could it really be that simple? To just confront the cause of his irritation and ask her what was wrong? Miyuki shook his head as he grabbed his helmet and headed out for situational practice. He would be willing to try anything if it meant getting Tonya back to her old self. He didn't like how things were now. The sooner she got back to cussing him out and trying to beat the shit out of him the better. Miyuki frowned at the thought. Finding it weird that he would be happy once she went back to the behavior he usually found annoying. Shaking his head, he cleared his mind of anything that wasn't baseball related as he headed out for situational practice. He would deal with the problem later on.

_._._

"Hey, Tonya you here?" Miyuki called out.

Practice had seemed longer than usual that day. Probably because anytime he'd had any free time his mind had gone back to the issue at hand. It just slowly ate away at him as the day had worn on. The trip back to his temporary home hadn't helped him any either. Just giving him more time to think. Making him realize that a lot of things had been off these past few days. Only adding to his growing irritation. One thing he was sure though. He needed to take care of things before they really started becoming a problem and started affecting how he performed in practice.

He kicked his shoes off by the door. Seeing a smaller pair in their usual spot. Miyuki ventured forth into the house. Wondering where Tonya could be. Heading to his room first to put his stuff away before trying to find her. No sense in putting this off. He would confront her about her odd behavior as soon as he found her. After dropping his stuff off in the room, he headed for Tonya's room first. Knocking on the door lightly before peeking inside.

"You sleeping?" He asked. Looking into the room to see it empty.

Miyuki backed out and began his search for Tonya. Checking the usual spots in the house. Ending up in the living room last as he began to make his way to the back yard. Knowing it was the last place she could be. Even if she was spiking a fever, he highly doubted it would keep her from trying to pitch.

"Son of a bitch!"

Miyuki's eye's widened as he rushed outside to see Tonya weakly pulling herself on to the porch. Lying on her side as she hit the wood beneath her with her fist. He rushed to her side, seeing her face scrunched up in pain. Doing her best to keep quiet, the occasional whimper escaping her lips. Miyuki clicked his tongue as he began to reach for her. About to chastise her for her clumsiness. Figuring she'd just slipped when stepping up on to the porch. Wouldn't be the first time it'd happened. His words caught in his throat though as he watched something wet slide down her cheek. It was a tear.

"Tonya?" Miyuki called out softly. Sitting there with his arm outstretched towards the girl who had yet to realize he was there.

Tonya's eyes snapped open to see Miyuki staring at her. Confusion mixed with concern on his face. She cursed under her breath as she covered her face with an arm. Not wanting him to see her like this. Not when she was so close to breaking down again. Not after all her hard work to try and keep it together these past few days to avoid seeing that look on his face.

"I-I just slipped. I'll be fine." She managed to choke out as the pain only increased.

"Did you hit your knee?" Miyuki asked. Unsure of how to comfort someone who was in pain.

"No." Tonya hissed. Pain sweeping over her once again as she bit her lip hard in order to keep quiet.

Miyuki looked to her bare legs, shocked by what he saw. Both knees were swollen to a good size, still slightly bruised from where they'd knocked together, and he was sure that if he touched them they would be burning hot. He looked back to Tonya to see tears still streaming down her face as she slowly got her breathing in check. Rolling on to her back as she fought against the pain she felt shooting up from her knees and into her thighs now. Still keeping her face covered as she lied there.

"How long?" Miyuki asked. Lowering his gaze as he felt his anger rising.

"Since the last game. That wreck hurt me more than I realized. I'll be fine after a week of rest though." Tonya said weakly. Having gotten herself in check.

"Wasn't it you who told me not to hide my pain?" Miyuki hissed. His anger only growing as he clenched his hands into fists.

"My dad knows my knees are killing me." Tonya growled back. Annoyed that Miyuki wouldn't just let it drop.

"You're such a fucking hypocrite. Preaching to me about all this shit when you're doing the exact opposite. You're dad doesn't even know about the state you're in does he?" Miyuki, in typical Miyuki fashion, smarted off. Not even attempting to hide the disgust in his tone. And that's exactly what set Tonya off. To hell with it, she thought. Pushing herself off the porch and locking gazes with the boy as she let him have it.

"Does he know that I limped home these past few days in so much pain that I just wanted to sit down and remain there unmoving while I just bawled my eyes out from how bad they hurt? No! Because I don't ever want him to see me like this again! I don't want him to see my tears! I don't want him to hear me crying so loudly that it causes me to lose my voice! I don't want him to ever see me in such a fucking pitiful state! Because I don't want to see the pain in his eyes. It's the same damn reason you refused to tell your teammates anything when you were hurting! You would rather suffer in silence than see someone else in pain for you sake because you know that look will cause you to hurt so much more than any physical injury ever could. Don't you get it? When it comes to sports we're the same. Just like you, I don't want anyone I care about to ever see me like this….." Tonya sniffled. Fresh tears falling as she let her head hang.

Miyuki sat there, stunned by this revelation. All his anger disappearing in an instant as her words struck a chord. Remembering how it had seemed liked Tonya had read his mind when they'd first met. Doing the same thing once again as she sat there crying. Miyuki lightly reached out and touched one of her knees. Feeling just how hot it was. Knowing that the pain accompanying it was immense. She'd been right. Miyuki had never wanted anyone to find him in the same state that Tonya was in now. He hadn't wanted anyone to know just how badly he was hurting when he was struggling to be strong. He hadn't wanted to see the look he was probably giving Tonya right now. He sighed, standing up and moving to sit on her other side. Gently pulling her towards him. Tonya didn't even fight him. It was too late now. He'd already seen her like this. Pushing him away would be pointless now.

"Just like you, I won't leave you to suffer. Because if roles were reversed there's no way in hell you'd ever leave me alone." Miyuki whispered. Gently pressing her face into his shoulder. Feeling her tears on his skin. Her mouth pulling up slightly in a weak grin.

"Yeah. You're right." She said weakly. Reaching up and holding on to Miyuki with one hand. Digging her nails into his shoulder as a wave of pain shot through her.

Once her tears had dried up, Tonya leaned back and wiped her eyes. She tapped Miyuki on his cheek, drawing his attention. Pointing to her knees as Miyuki understood what she wanted. He gently scooped her into his arms and carried her into the living room. Setting her on the couch before going to get the ice packs she wanted for her swollen knees. Getting her a painkiller and some water while he was at it. Making one last stop to grab a few pillows so that she could elevate her legs. He sat down, placing a pillow over his lap, motioning for her to lie down and use him as a pillow. Showing that he had no intention of going anywhere. Tonya complied as he put the packs on her knees. She took the painkiller while Miyuki turned the TV on for some background noise. Tonya smiled softly as she tapped his chest and pointed to his hand. Miyuki held it up as she wrapped her own small fingers around it. Offering up a silent thanks before turning to watch whatever he'd put it on. It didn't take long for the pill to take effect. Lulling her into a peaceful sleep.

Miyuki held her hand softly. Tracing comforting circles on it. Letting her know that even while she slept he was there for her, even if she didn't want him to be. Just like she had been for him. Miyuki glanced down at the slumbering girl, that smile that only she could pull out of him appearing on his lips once more. Feeling Tonya tighten her grip unconsciously on him as she dozed peacefully in his lap. Momentarily numb to the pain that had been plaguing her only moments before.

_._._

Kuramochi clicked his tongue as he made his way down the street. Somehow he'd been elected to go check on Miyuki and find out what was wrong. Kuramochi knew damn well what was wrong, but didn't say anything to the others. Deciding to play dumb. While normally he'd have spilled his guts just to dump the chore of checking on their captain off on someone else, this time he'd kept quiet. The reason? Seeing that look on Miyuki's face today. One that said for once he didn't have all the answers. Frustration, worry, annoyance, and something else—concern, maybe? In that brief conversation Kuramochi had watched all these emotions play in Miyuki's eyes. Which was a first because normally Miyuki was a heartless bastard who rarely showed concern for anyone who wasn't involved with the team. The fact that he was acting like a normal human being for once was shocking. This was something the short stop wanted to see for his own eyes.

He turned into the driveway and let out a low whistle at the sight of the impressive house. Kuramochi ringed the doorbell and waited patiently. Pulling his jacket around him as a chill blew through the air. He could hear voices inside. Guessing an argument was taking place by the way the volume had increased. They eventually died out as the door opened.

"Huh? Kuramochi? What are you doing here?" Miyuki asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"I was told to come check on you and find out if you were doing better." The short stop smirked.

"Well, come on in." Miyuki said. Stepping aside and letting him in.

Kuramochi stepped inside, closing the door behind him and quickly kicked off his shoes. Shedding his jacket next since it was so warm inside. He followed Miyuki inside and back to the living room. Sitting on the ground near the coffee table was Tonya in full pout mode. Refusing to look at the boys as Miyuki let out a chuckle.

"Isn't this sweet? Kuramochi was so worried about me he came all the way out here to check up on me." Miyuki said in that annoying tone that never ceased to piss off the short stop.

"Good, he can take your ass to the E.R. after I finish kicking it." Tonya griped. Shooting an annoyed look at Miyuki as the boy just smirked at her.

"What'd he do now?" Kuramochi asked as Tonya puffed out her cheeks and looked away.

"Asshole won't let me do anything. It is my damn house after all. I should have free reign!" Tonya hollered like a little kid. Throwing her arms in the air and kicking her feet as well.

"I already told you, your ass is staying there for the night till you go to bed. The swelling just went down. You don't need to do anything to cause it to flare back up." Miyuki ordered. Narrowing his gaze at her. Daring Tonya to argue with him. The girl just stuck her tongue out defiantly before huffing and looking away again.

'It really is like a lovers' quarrel.' Kuramochi snickered to himself. Looking from Miyuki to Tonya. Neither speaking with Tonya still refusing to look at him.

It was then Kuramochi took in Tonya's clothing. Noticing for the first time that she was in nothing but her sports bra and small cotton shorts. He could feel his face growing hotter by the minute as he turned away from the girl. Tonya tilted her head, turning to Miyuki for an explanation. Miyuki sighed as he stripped off his shirt and threw it at Tonya. Earning him a glare as she ripped the shirt off her head.

"What the hell was that for?" Tonya growled. Ready to throw the shirt back at him.

"Cover up. You're embarrassing him." Miyuki motioned to Kuramochi. Halting Tonya's attack as she realized for the first time that Kuramochi was a guest and she may be a tad underdressed. Shrugging to herself as she pulled on the shirt that was too big for her. It smelled faintly of sweat, dirt, and the musky deodorant Miyuki used.

"How does that not bother you?" Kuramochi asked. Feeling like his cheeks had been slapped.

"You get used to it." The catcher muttered as he walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water for the poor boy.

"Kuramochi right?" Tonya asked as the boy ventured a look. Letting out a sigh of relief when he saw that she was covered now. "Why were you guys worried about Miyuki? Was his injury acting up again? Or was he going back to his old ways and trying to hide it?"

"Actually, the dumbass seemed to have something else distracting him." Kuramochi grinned. Locking gazes with Tonya as a look of understanding crossed her face.

"Oh….yeah. We actually got into a shouting match earlier about that." Tonya laughed weakly.

"So what was it about?" He ventured. Wondering if she would answer him or shut him down like Miyuki would.

"Well, let's just say I was acting like a hypocrite. You can let your team know this won't happen again." Tonya smiled as she leaned back against the couch. Stretching her legs out in front of her.

"It won't huh?" Miyuki asked. Walking back into the room with a glass of water for Kuramochi. Arching his brow at Tonya as he sat down on the arm of the couch near her.

"No. Because I don't want you to start to get like me. So, with Kuramochi as our witness, I promise to be honest about my injuries with you from now on. As long as you do the same with me." She smiled. Extending her arm and holding out her pinky.

"I don't know if that bastard is capable of keeping a promise." Kuramochi muttered. Spiking Miyuki's irritation instantly.

"What do you say Miyuki? Want to prove him wrong?" Tonya asked, still holding her pinky out.

Miyuki was hesitant. Making a promise meant trusting that person to keep it. And he didn't do trust. He didn't like having to rely on anyone but himself off the field. But something about the way Tonya was looking at him, the warmth in her smile, the kindness in her eyes, the way she patiently waited for his answer with no signs of wavering. He knew that if he wanted to he could just laugh the whole situation off. Something told him that Tonya wouldn't begrudge him if he wanted to. She'd been nothing but a kind and patient with him from the start. A true friend. It was about time he started returning the favor.

"Count me in." Miyuki smiled. Wrapping his own pinky around hers. Staring in to her eyes to show that he meant it. Their moment only lasted for a few seconds though. A low clicking sound pulled them from each other and up to Kuramochi who had his phone out and pointed at the two of them.

"What? Now you have photographic proof just in case someone decides to go back on their word." Kuramochi shrugged.

"Good idea." Tonya nodded. Making Miyuki almost fall off the couch.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He huffed.

"I wasn't talking about you idiot." She said softly. A far off look in her eyes.

It didn't take Miyuki long to realize that she was talking about herself and how she'd hidden her pain from him. Knowing that Tonya hated having anyone see her like that. The full weight of the promise they'd made hit him then. He hadn't only promised to be honest with his pain, but he had also said that he'd be there for her. For someone to confide in whenever things got to be too much for her to handle on her own. She was trusting him to be there for her when she needed him most. And in return, she'd promised him the same thing.

"Well, I'm stuck with you for another couple months. So hopefully we won't need that picture to remind us now will we?" He said. Putting a hand on her head.

Kuramochi nearly choked on the water he was drinking. Turning and hitting his chest hard as the other two looked at him. Wondering if he was okay or not. When Kuramochi could breathe again, he turned back to see Miyuki's usual look on his face. It had come as quickly as it had disappeared. He still couldn't believe he'd seen that look on Miyuki's face. The look of someone who'd just been entrusted with a very precious gift that he would treasure forever. Kuramochi glanced to Tonya and wondered just what she'd done in their short time together to be able to pull a look like that out of Miyuki.

* * *

><p>This is one of my favorites by far. I love how chapters just seem to come together nicely one after another. Not much to say on this one I'll just leave it here. I need to turn my brain off after this hectic week. As always leave me a review and let me know what you thought!<p> 


	7. Ch 7 Birthday Bash: Part 1

This is like a month late but I got the idea for this chapter when I saw all the Miyuki birthday art popping up all over the place recently. So as a special treat I'm uploading not one but two chapters this time!

~*Birthday Bash: Part 1*~

"Whatd'ya know he can hit!" Tonya heckled playfully from the sidelines. That Chesire Cat grin on her face as Miyuki gave her the evil eye from where he stood on first.

The Seido girls glared at Tonya, but the brunette could care less. Feeling better than she had in a long time. All due to the unexpected ass standing on first taking his lead. She couldn't help the smile spreading across her face as she realized that in just a little more than a month he'd become someone special to her. Someone outside of softball was actually special to her. The thought was a foreign one to her, but it had come true.

After the promise the two had made that night she'd broken down, they'd only seemed like they were getting closer. Being much more honest and open with each other. A few time since then she'd gone to Miyuki. Never saying a word, just making herself comfortable somehow with him. Whether it be lounging with each other on the couch, sitting on the floor with their legs sprawled out over each other, or sitting between his legs as she used him as a leaning post while she kept her legs elevated out in front of her. Not to say Miyuki hadn't used her in a similar fashion. It was nice, knowing that there was someone there for her if she needed him. Which is why she wanted to do something nice for him. But she would require a little help to put her plan into action though.

"Game set!"

Both teams bowed before the second stringers began the cleanup of the field. Allowing the first string to go and rest after their hard fought match. Fan girls rushed over to swarm the boys. Making sure that they got to be the first to congratulate them. Tonya hung back a ways. Knowing that it wasn't worth trying to fight through that mess. Still smiling softly as the guys managed to make their way out of the crowd.

"Looking better. Your side giving you any problems?" Tonya asked when Miyuki managed to join her. The two turning and heading towards the dorms. Feeling daggers in her back from the fanclub.

"Gets a little sore every now and then. But your dad is one hell of a miracle worker." Miyuki grinned. Flinching a bit when Tonya poked him.

"I'll say. A month ago you would've dropped from that." She smirked. Her world going temporarily dark as Miyuki yanked the beanie she was wearing down over her eyes.

"Don't trust my word or what? And why do you have my beanie?" Miyuki asked when Tonya could see again.

"It's comfy and warm." She shrugged. "And it's not that I don't trust your word. I wanted to test your muscle strength."

Miyuki grinned smugly as Tonya shoved him towards the bathroom so he could change. Rolling her eyes at that annoying laugh of his as he ducked around the corner. She turned, spying the person she'd been waiting for. Slapping her best smile on her face as she skipped over to Kuramochi. Making the shortstop wonder what she wanted as he eyed her cautiously.

"What is it Grey?" Kuramochi muttered. Not trusting that smile on her face as Tonya held her hands together and bowed her head slightly. If Miyuki bitched about the girl, then he knew she was one to watch out for.

"I need your help." She pleaded. Looking up at him with one eye cracked open.

"Oh ho." Kuramochi snickered as he listened to what she had to say.

It was then Miyuki chose to come out of the bathroom. Changed into fresh clothes and ready to head out with Tonya. He looked around for the girl to see her talking to Kuramochi. The two smiling and laughing about something. Cell phones were pulled out and numbers were exchanged. Tonya looked a little too happy about something as the two continued to chat. And for some reason—it bugged Miyuki.

"Ahem." Miyuki cleared his voice, drawing their attention.

"That was fast." Tonya noted as she looked back to Kuramochi. "Thanks again Kuramochi!"

She waved to the boy before joining Miyuki. Falling into step with each other easily as Tonya asked where he wanted to go eat since she was starving. Miyuki made a comment about her gaining weight, poking her in the cheek before Tonya tried to snap at his finger. He couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something was going on between the two though. Sparing a glance back at Kuramochi who was grinning way too big for his liking.

_._._

The next few days drove Miyuki insane. He couldn't help but wonder what the two were up to. Constantly seeing Kuramochi pulling his phone out and grinning about something as he typed back a quick reply. Miyuki knew it was Tonya he was txting. Kuramochi wasn't a big txter and then all of a sudden he starts pulling his phone out every chance he got? And right after he'd just gotten a new number? It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

"So what have you and Tonya been talking about so frantically lately?" Miyuki asked one day during lunch as Kuramochi put his phone down. Only to have it buzz a little while later.

"She asked me for some help is all." He shrugged. Leaving it at that as he typed out another reply.

The catcher didn't know why the two talking was bothering him so much. It just did. More importantly, why was Tonya talking to Kuramochi instead of him? If she'd needed help why hadn't she gone to him? He thought the two had finally come to an understanding. He'd kept up his end of the promise, and Tonya had been doing her best to do the same. Not saying much, just seeking out his company when she needed. So why couldn't she come to him now for whatever it was she was talking to Kuramochi about? He would find out one way or another.

"Where are you going?" Miyuki asked. Noticing how quickly Kuramochi had hopped out of his chair.

"No practice today. Got plans." Was all the boy would say as he packed up his stuff and headed out of the class.

Miyuki hoped the bad feeling he had was wrong as he trailed behind Kuramochi. Wanting him to turn and head down to the dorms and go get in a little extra light practice with the rest of the team. Letting out a sigh when it seemed like he was going to do just that. Miyuki headed up to his old room to change as well. Knowing that Sawamura or Furuya would be by first chance they got to bombard him to catch for them. He planned on eating first before doing anything else. His stomach growling at him as he stepped out of his room and headed down to the dining hall. Freezing in his tracks though when he saw Kuramochi dressed in street clothing instead of sweats and a t-shirt like everyone else.

"Kuramochi!" Miyuki's eyes widened when he heard Tonya call out. Turning to see that she'd run home and changed herself. Sporting jeans, low heeled boots, and a cute off the shoulder dark red long sleeved shirt.

She smiled upon seeing him rush over to her. The two taking off together, heading for the entrance gates. Miyuki's bright mood slowly began to disappear as he gripped the railing. It had never occurred to him that the two could be planning a date. It would be the only logical explanation for all the txting they'd been doing lately. For Tonya's sudden interest in the short stop. For Kuramochi cleaning up for once in his life to go out and do something. They were all teenagers after all. This was the natural thing that was supposed to happen. See someone you like, ask them out, and go on dates. Letting the hormones guide them and see if they were a compatible match or not. It pissed Miyuki off to no end and he didn't have a clue why.

"Miyuki-senpai! Can you catch for me?" Sawamura, right on time, hollered up at Miyuki.

"Yeah, hang on." Miyuki called back. Ducking back inside to grab his glove from his bag. Losing all interest in food as a tight knot formed in his stomach.

_._._

"What are you moping about?" Kuramochi asked as he shoved Miyuki. The two making the walk towards Miyuki's temporary home.

Miyuki remained silent. Reaching up to hold his tender cheek where a new set of scratches had appeared. Ever since realizing that Kuramochi and Tonya had possibly gone on a date (he refused to believe that they had) he'd been dealing with an array of emotions. Ones that he wasn't at all familiar with. He didn't like it. During practice he was okay, he could block it all out because he had to focus. He had to keep the pitchers in check, as well as the rest of the first stringers. He could deal, at least till he saw Kuramochi's face. Then it would all slowly start to creep back on him. Which is what had resulted in Miyuki reacting late to a wilder than normal pitch from Sawamura. He'd had to dive for it in order to keep it from hitting Ono who had his glove out, ready to catch the pitch Kawakami had just thrown. In the process his mask had slid off and that had resulted in him tearing his pretty face up on the hard field.

"Just had a lot on my mind lately." Miyuki finally said. Glancing over to see that annoying grin on Kuramochi's face. Hearing his phone snap shut was like nails on a chalk board to Miyuki. "So, the other day when you had plans—you didn't say they were with Tonya."

"Grey? Like I said she asked for help." He smirked. Clearly enjoying the annoyed look on Miyuki's face at the moment.

"Something that she couldn't ask for me to help with?" Miyuki gritted his teeth. Kuramochi was loving this. The only thing he knew that would top this would be the stupid look on the catcher's face when he found out the real reason he and Tonya had been txting so much lately.

"It was something only I could help her with." Kuramochi snickered. Watching as one of Miyuki's eyebrows began to twitch. Feeling the boy tense up beside him in the process. "But if you really want to know what we've been doing then just ask her when we get to her place."

Miyuki remained silent. Promising himself that he'd do just that as he reached the door. Kicking his shoes off with Kuramochi trailing behind him. He just followed the lights. Leading him to the kitchen where he figured Tonya was getting a snack. Sure enough he could hear her humming a tune. Probably had her headphones in listening to her American music as he often caught her when she got home before him. Miyuki turned a corner and there she was. Head in the fridge as she mouthed the words to a song. In one swift motion Miyuki yanked her ear buds out. Causing the girl to flinch as she rubbed her ears.

"Damn it Miyuki that hurt!" Tonya hissed. Shooting a glare up at him as she shut the fridge door.

"Alright, spill. What did you go to Kuramochi for that you couldn't come to me with?" He demanded as Tonya tilted her head.

"Oh that." She muttered, leaning her head on to her finger. "Well, I can't exactly have you help me with planning your own surprise party now can I?"

"My what?" Miyuki gawked. Not an answer he'd ever expected to hear as the girl just grinned at him. Turning him and pushing him out of the kitchen and towards the living room. Lights flicking on at the right time.

"SURPRISE!" a group of voices hollered together. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Miyuki felt his jaw drop as his teammates, even a few of the third years, all grinned at him. He glanced down at Tonya only to have her wink up at him mischievously. She shoved him towards his teammates who quickly began the well wishes. Tonya flicked the lights back out as three other girls came around the corner with a cake in hand. It was in the shape of a home plate with two candles sticking out of it. Seventeen burned brightly as the girls put the cake on the coffee table while a chorus of the birthday song began. Miyuki felt someone push him towards the table and then force him to his knees. Knowing by the small hands that it was Tonya. He glanced up to see her smiling down at him. Proud that she'd been able to swindle him as she motioned to the cake. It didn't take Miyuki long to come up with a wish. Taking a deep breath and blowing out the candles in one try. The light came back on and the party began.

"How in the hell did you know when it was my birthday and manage to pull this off without me knowing?" Miyuki asked, yanking Tonya down beside him on the couch as one of the other girls cut the cake and began passing out pieces.

"Well I help my dad organize his files sometimes and I happened across yours. I saw your birthday was coming up and figured I'd do something nice. Since you'd been there for me so much lately." Tonya smiled softly before looking back up at the party guests. "I asked Kuramochi what kind of things you liked and disliked as far as parties went. After he helped me plan out the basic stuff, my girls helped me to get everything together and hide all the breakable stuff for tonight. While we took care of that, Kuramochi secretly invited people here for this night. I hope this is okay. I didn't know if you guys really celebrated like this or not."

"It's perfect." Miyuki chuckled. Draping an arm around Tonya's shoulder and pulling her close.

While Miyuki wasn't normally one for parties, he had to give Tonya credit. She'd put together a good setup. Her friends had done a good job of decorating the place in a tasteful manner. Music played in the background to help keep the energy in the room alive. The food was great. The drinks even better, with Tonya's friends promising that things would only get better as the night drug on. He even had to give Kuramochi props on the invite list. He'd gotten just the right amount of people to come. Inviting many of the old first string and some of the new. While not everyone had been able to make it, they'd sent their regards for Miyuki. All signing a card Kuramochi had sent around.

"So, how about getting this party started then!" Riko shouted. She was a red head standing just a couple inches taller than her brunette friend with short hair that hung as low as her chin. The ends flipped out, giving her an edgy type of look. Her crystal blue eyes lighting up as she looked to Tonya.

"Sure, why not? Better get it out of the way before we kick off the other games." Tonya shrugged as Riko squealed in delight. Motioning to a smaller girl who took off.

"What exactly do you have planned now?" Kuramochi asked as he sipped on his drink. Ryosuke not far from him trying to feed Haruichi.

"Let's just say it's a game that's not for the faint of heart. And everyone here has to play." Lily grinned. She stood at 5'10" and had pale blonde hair that was currently kept in a low messy bun, a few tendrils hanging around her face. Her emerald eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Why?" Jun growled. Wanting to know what exactly he was being forced into.

"Because it's what the birthday boy wants." Tonya explained simply as Riko began ordering people to move the coffee table out of the way.

"And how do you know that?" Miyuki asked. That all too familiar grin coming back as Tonya mirrored his expression.

"This game we're about to play focuses on humiliation, embarrassment, and laughter. It's right up your ally." She winked as the missing girl came back down the hall with a deck of cards.

"Ready senpai!" Rei hollered. She was an inch shorter than Tonya with short raven black hair and one long tendril of hair on her left side. Her amber eyes seemed to light up against her pale skin as she sat down in the circle already forming in the room.

"So what exactly is this game?" Kuramochi asked as he took a seat in the cleared out area.

"It's called Seven Deadly Sins. It's originally a board game but we usually just play with the cards. It's really simple. We're going to play with partners tonight. You draw a card and do as the card says. You and your partner have to take turns. If you or your partner can't complete what's on the card you lose. Idea is to be the last team standing. Penalty for dropping out is that you have to do at least five shots in a row. And knowing Tonya, she probably talked her dad into getting something strong for tonight." Riko explained as she took up a spot in the circle.

"Sounds easy enough." Furuya shrugged. Miyuki felt a chill creep down his spine whenever he spotted that Chesire Cat grin on Tonya's face. It usually meant trouble.

"We'll see if you still think that once things get interesting." She giggled.

After they all drew numbers, and a bit of reshuffling occurred, the teams broke down like this. Team 1: Tonya and Ryosuke. Team 2: Miyuki and Kuramochi. Team 3: Riko and Lily. Team 4: Haruichi and Rei. Team 5: Chris and Tetsu. Team 6: Jun and Kawakami. Team 7: Furuya and Sawamura.

"Why do I not like those two teams?" Riko asked as she pointed to the first two teams.

"Because those are the most devious people in the room." Lily muttered. Realizing this was going to be a long night.

Starting it off, Tonya pulled a card. It was Greed and fairly simple. Shrugging to herself as she handed the card to Ryosuke while she did the dare. She reached across and yanked Miyuki's hat off his head. Surprising the boy as he narrowed his eyes at the brunette.

"Card said to steal something from someone in the group." Ryosuke showed Miyuki the card as proof as Tonya slapped the hat on her head. Tilting it to the side like Miyuki would.

"You'll get it back when our turn comes up again." Tonya promised as Kuramochi drew a card for his team. It was Wrath.

Kuramochi grinned to himself as he spied Sawamura across the way. Diving towards the first year and putting him into one of his many wrestling holds. Making Sawamura tap out for about a minute while the others sat around laughing at the sight. Riko's team was up next and when the two saw what they had to do, their faces paled. After a quick game of rock, paper, scissors, Riko was griping to herself as Lily got up with a smug look on her face.

"Poor Minako-senpai. She drew a Gluttony card." Rei whispered as Haruichi drew for them. The two read over the card, Haruichi turning red as Rei looked to her fellow first year. They'd gotten a Pride card. "It really isn't one of the worse ones. It'd be a good way for you to get into the game. Because we probably won't get lucky and draw another one like this."

"Do they really get worse?" Haruichi asked as Rei nodded.

"I play this game all the time with my senpais. Trust me, this is an easy one." Rei paled as Haruichi nodded.

Gathering up his courage, Haruichi turned away from the group. All wondering what he had to do. Slowly, Haruichi turned back around. A smug look on his face as he titled his head back. Allowing everyone a good look at his usually hidden pink orbs. One hand slowly trailing down his neck as he lifted the other to cup his face.

"I bet you all wished you looked as good as I did." Haruichi whispered in a seductive voice. Biting the tip of his finger for effect.

The reactions were priceless. Eijun's jaw had dropped, Furuya was temporarily passed out with a bloody nose, and Kuramochi stared on in silence as Miyuki busted a gut from the other's reactions. Tetsu remained as stoned face as usual while Jun struggled to figure out if it was ok to think that Haruichi was cute or not. Chris just shook his head, and Kawakami gave Haruichi a look of pity. Fearing what he could possibly be asked to do when it was his turn. The illusion only lasted for a few seconds before Haruichi turned away, his entire body red. Rei patted the poor boy's back comfortingly, remembering her first time with the game. Tonya grinned to herself as she looked down at her phone. The only one having presence of mind to capture the moment since it would probably never happen again.

"Damn Kominato-san, your brother's a little tease isn't he?" Tonya asked. Showing him the picture.

"Who do you think he learned it from?" Ryosuke grinned smugly. Which led many of the others down a dark and dangerous path.

This time Kuramochi blew a circuit and was lying on the ground like Furuya as the rest of the guys felt like their faces had been slapped. Tonya and Miyuki were holding on to each other for support as they tried to get their laughing in check. As if things weren't already entertaining enough as it was, Lily returned with a nasty looking concoction for Riko. The red head grumbling as she quickly downed the stuff before falling over herself. Sick to her stomach after what she'd just done. While the others were busy poking fun at the poor girl, Chris reached out and drew a card for them. His face paling when he saw that it was a Lust card. He handed it over to Tetsu, knowing that the stoic boy would have no problem performing the deed.

"Um?" Tetsu was slightly confused as he looked at the card. Chris sighed as he leaned over and whispered what Tetsu had to do.

The boy stood up, now clear what his objective was. He slowly reached down and began pulling his shirt up. All the girls staring on in interest now as the cotton material slowly slid up Tetsu's body. Revealing rock hard abs, then pecs, and finally defined shoulders as he took his shirt off all the way. Flinging it to the ground.

"Perfect." Lily breathed. Struggling not to drool as Riko reached out and pinched her cheek. "Ow! Thank you Riko…." Lily coughed, clearly embarrassed as she looked away from Tetsu.

"She has a thing for muscles to body ratio. Tetsu's muscles aren't huge, but they're extremely defined. Making him a perfect specimen in her eyes." Tonya cleared up. "Our captain is a bit eccentric."

'She's not the only one.' The guys all thought, looking to the other girls as well.

Jun pulled an Envy card, scoffing at how easy it was. Handing it over to Kawakami who looked around the group before settling his eyes on the two first year pitchers. Taking a deep breath before pulling a full on pouty face at them. Making a couple of the girls squeal at how cute he looked.

"I wish I could be as blissfully ignorant as those two sometimes." Kawakami muttered. Causing Sawamura and Furuya to look at each other while the others fought against their laughter again.

"What does he mean?" Sawamura asked his partner as Miyuki wiped a tear away from his eye.

"He's calling you two idiots." On cue Furuya paled and Sawamura glared at Miyuki. "What? It's true. Now hurry up and draw."

Sawamura threw another glare at Miyuki before drawing a card. His face lighting up when he saw what it was. He quickly scurried over to Chris and made himself comfortable in his senpai's lap. The older boy arched a brow as he took the card from Sawamura.

"Sloth." He sighed. A small smile tugging at his lips though.

It was finally back to the beginning as Ryosuke drew a card. It was Lust. That smirk of his finally disappearing. He shot a look at Tonya as she stifled her giggles. The others curious as to what the card said on it. It took quite a bit to ruffle Ryosuke's feathers. Now everyone couldn't wait to see what he had to do.

"Hey, it's still better than drawing a Gluttony card." Tonya snickered.

"Just help me with this." Ryosuke sighed. Resigned to his fate as the two got up and followed Tonya to her room.

It was a few minutes later that the pitcher came out. Doing her best to contain herself as she took up her spot in the circle again. A few moments later soft padding could be heard. In strutted Ryosuke. Wearing Tonya's school uniform. Complete with skirt, knee high socks, and figure hugging blazer. A ribbon had been tied into his hair for affect. The truly funny thing though? Ryosuke was swinging his hips as he moved to the center of the circle. Arching his back a bit, pulling the skirt up just a tad, and tilting his head just so. Striking a very alluring pose as he slowly opened his usually narrowed eyes.

"Even as a girl, I still look fucking hot. Don't you boys agree?" Ryosuke asked his teammates. Treating them all to the rare dark pink orbs that he usually never showed anyone.

"Aniki?" Haruichi whispered. Not sure what to think of his brother at the moment.

"See, I told you it wouldn't be too bad." Tonya grinned as Ryosuke took his seat up again. Thankfully still wearing his boxer briefs under the skirt.

"Aw Ryo-san you look so cu~te!" Kuramochi cooed. Haruichi tensed up upon hearing that word. While the younger Kominato usually shook off the others calling him cute, his brother on the other hand hated it.

"If we get a card that can be used to embarrass someone let me have it." Ryosuke hissed.

"Lily?" Tonya asked, looking to her captain to make sure the swap was legal. She got the okay nod from the blonde. Curious to see what Ryosuke was planning.

Miyuki drew next. Eyeballing his hat as Tonya sat there nodding her head to whatever Ryosuke had told her. He glanced down at the card to see that it was Envy. He smirked, looking right at Tonya as the girl froze up. Knowing just what this game entailed as she wondered what his card was telling him to do.

"Why does Chris-senpai get to be the only one to have a pitcher to snuggle with? I want one too." Miyuki pouted. Giving Tonya his best puppy dog eyes as she narrowed her own at him.

"You got an Envy card didn't you?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yep. And I have to do my best to copy someone else in the circle. Which means I need a pitcher in my lap." Miyuki said, patting his legs as Tonya sighed. Crawling over and putting herself in his lap.

"You know you could've asked Furuya." Tonya grunted. Feeling the hat leave her head.

"He's too big. I'm supposed to copy. Which means I need someone smaller than me in my lap." Miyuki grinned. Resting his chin on Tonya's shoulder.

"If you wanted to snuggle all you had to do was ask." Tonya smarted off. Getting comfortable in her new seat as the game continued.

It took all she had not to smile at that moment as Miyuki readjusted himself. Hiding his own smile in her shoulder. His way of silently thanking her for what she'd put together for him. How long this temporary truce between them would last though they had no idea. But for the moment they would just enjoy things before the dreaded game made them enemies.


	8. Ch 8 Birthday Bash: Part 2

~*Birthday Bash: Part 2*~

While the two enjoyed their own little world, the game continued. Riko and Lily got Sloth next. Which entailed Lily to beg for someone to get something for her, and she wasn't allowed to stop till someone did so. Rei and Haruichi drew a Pride card, which told them to boast about someone else in the group while simultaneously putting down another. That was relatively easy since Rei just boasted about Tonya being a better pitcher than Furuya. Even though Rei couldn't tell, Haruichi had narrowed his eyes in annoyance that she'd drawn an easier dare than the one he'd gotten last round. Chris drew a Gluttony card and handed it to Tetsu so he could get the food for him. Chris had to eat as much food as possible in a minute. Tetsu came back with the plate and Chris began, somehow managing to eat around Sawamura who was still in his lap. Jun and Kawakami were next, drawing Greed. Jun dove across the room towards the shirt Tetsu was about to put back on. Growling at his friend in a comical way. Saying 'mine' every so often. Which led to everyone cat calling 'Spitz' at him and making things worse for the older boy who shot glares at them. And finally, Furuya drew Wrath.

"I wanted to be partners with Miyuki-senpai." Furuya huffed. Taking a piece of stray food from Chris's plate and throwing it at Kuramochi.

"Furuya you bastard." Kuramochi growled. Diving across and starting yet another wrestling match.

"Oh?" Ryosuke smirked. Having drawn a card while the fight was still going on. "You don't mind if I take this one do you Grey-chan?" He sounded too happy as he handed the card over to Tonya.

"You better change out of my uniform first. I'm assuming you'll want the dumbass rolling around on the floor?" Tonya asked as Ryosuke nodded. Standing and heading back to the back room to change.

"What is he planning?" Miyuki asked as he felt Tonya move off his lap.

"Just catch Kuramochi while I find something to tie him down with." Tonya grinned.

Doing as he was told, Miyuki enlisted help to catch the fast shortstop. He, Jun, and an overly eager Sawamura, all jumped the boy. Quickly subduing him as they took him to a chair Riko had gotten at Tonya's request. The three boys held him down while the girls duck taped him into the chair. Once the short stop was secure, Tonya changed the music playing at the moment. Finding the right music to set the mood as Ryosuke walked back out. Thankfully dressed in his own clothing.

The beat began to pick up as Ryosuke slowly sauntered over to a captive Kuramochi. Grinning like a jungle cat as Ryosuke moved in time with the beat. Running his hands up and down his body slowly. Revealing those pink orbs just a bit again. Holding Kuramochi captive as the short stop found himself staring like an idiot. Watching Ryosuke's every little move. The way his fingers danced over his skin, the slight part in those pale lips, the way he tilted his head to reveal more of his neck. Knowing he had Kuramochi in the palm of his hand. And he hadn't even gotten to the good part yet.

"That card told him to give someone a lap dance didn't it?" Miyuki asked. Feeling his face growing slightly hot from the show.

"He wanted to get back at Kuramochi." Tonya grinned.

"Is it me or does anyone else feel like we should be throwing dollar bills out there?" Riko asked as she looked around the group.

Lily cat called, Rei was covering her face, and Haruichi didn't know if he should look away or not. Furuya finally made the decision for him as he covered the poor boy's eyes. Fighting off a blush himself. Kawakami felt like his face had been slapped, both Jun and Tetsu were holding their noses for fear that blood would come out, and poor Sawamura knew he'd never see his senpai in the same light again. Growing squirmish, not realizing what it did to a certain catcher who had his eyes on the young pitcher in his lap.

By now Ryosuke had lowered himself into Kuramochi's lap. He was slowly grinding on the boy. Feeling what the friction was doing to Kuramochi who was desperately trying not to enjoy things. Not that Ryosuke was helping any by leaning in close so that Kuramochi could feel his breath on him. As the song drew to a close, Ryosuke stopped moving. Just sitting on Kuramochi now as he stared into his eyes. Slowly trailing his fingers up his dark skin and stopping at his face. Feeling Kuramochi shiver underneath him.

"Still think I'm cute?" Ryosuke whispered. His patented smirk coming back as the song ended. He lifted himself off Kuramochi, satisfied with his performance as Rei took pity on the poor boy and cut him free from the chair.

"Toilet!" Was all Kuramochi said as he bolted from the room.

"Well, I'm glad you're my partner Lily. Because something tells me it'll come down to us and those two." Riko grinned as she looked at Tonya and a still smug Ryosuke.

"The game has only begun ladies. And I have yet to lose at it." Tonya grinned. Calm as could be.

'Just what did we get ourselves into?' The others all thought as they realized that things were only going to get worse from here.

"There's quite a bit of sexual tension on your team isn't there?" Tonya whispered to Miyuki who nodded.

Looking around the room it was obvious to see. Chris was doing his best to play it off, but an oblivious Sawamura wasn't helping the situation any. He kept glancing up at Chris with a look that said he was contemplating something like what Ryosuke had just done. Furuya was doing his best to hide his blush while Haruichi buried his face in his chest. Trying his best to hide his own bright red cheeks at having witnessed his brother performing a dance like that. And Ryosuke? He'd gone to 'check on' Kuramochi.

"How is it none of you are really bothered by this?" Miyuki asked. Looking to the other three girls who were chatting away like nothing was wrong.

"We play this game all the time. Asides from one of you possibly popping a boner on us if we have to do something with one of you guys, there's really not a whole lot that could embarrass us. But it is interesting to play with guys for once." Riko shrugged.

"So, is the game going to continue or are we going to wait on those two?" Rei asked from where she was lounging on the ground.

"Something tells me they'll be awhile. Miyuki and Tonya can partner up for now." Lily said as she motioned for Miyuki to draw since it was his turn. His eyes lighting up when he saw it.

"Gluttony." He smirked. Rushing to the table as the rest wondered why he was so happy. The sounds of a blender going could be heard as the girls all swallowed hard.

"He would draw that card." Riko shivered as the guys all looked to Tonya for clarification.

"Card said to make something for everyone, excluding us, and they have to eat it. Or in this case drink." Tonya grinned as her partner returned with a tray full of small cups filled with whatever he'd decided to make for the others.

"Not fair. I swear Grey-senpai always manages to avoid group dares." Rei whined. Knowing that if their partners hadn't disappeared Tonya would have to suffer with them.

Tetsu was the first to finish the nasty stuff. Just barely keeping it down as he wiped the excess off his mouth. Nodding at the others to continue unless they wanted to be forced to down shots in record time. Which made everyone shudder to think what would happen once the alcohol began to flow. Reluctantly they all downed the nasty stuff, a few falling over in the process as Riko reached out for a card. They drew another Sloth card. Riko crawled across the circle to Kawakami and laid her head on his lap. Showing him the card as proof. Glad to have a chance to rest, even if it was at the expense of someone else. The boy did his best to control his red cheeks as Rei and Haruichi went next.

"Oh come on!" Rei whined. Looking to Haruichi to save her till Tonya caught on to what she was hoping her senpai wouldn't notice.

"You drew that card didn't you?" Tonya asked. Watching as Rei weakly shook her head.

"You know our rules Rei. Regardless of whose turn it is, you have to do it." Lily grinned. Rei sighed, resigning herself to her fate as she turned to Haruichi for help. Picking the first boy she happened to look up at as her target.

Enlisting the help of Furuya as well, the two boys got up and sat on either side of Jun. Holding his arms down and keeping them pinned his side as Rei took a deep breath. Locking eyes with Jun as she slowly crawled towards him. Keeping her eyes on his. Slowly pulling herself up into his lap and putting her hands on his shoulders. Slowly sliding them up and then back down the other side as she kept her eyes on Jun's. Leaning just a tad closer and pressing part of her chest to his in a suggestive way. It was then the older boy's face broke out in a fire engine red blush. Signaling that the dare had been completed. Rei quickly scrambled off him and towards her senpai to hide her own embarrassed face.

"I'm proud of you Rei! That's the first time you've ever drawn that card and finished the challenge." Tonya cooed like a proud mother.

"First time?" Chris asked as Lily nodded.

"For some reason she keeps drawing that seduction card and hasn't been able to complete it till now. Our rules say regardless of partner, you draw a card you have yet to complete at least once you have to do it." Lily smiled down at her hiding kohai who was peeking out from behind her. Mouthing 'sorry' to Jun who looked away from the girl promptly.

Tetsu drew next and got Wrath. Making his job easy as he grabbed the left over goo and dumped it on Jun to help cool him down. Earning a glare from his friend. Kawakami drew next, getting a Pride card. He cleared his voice and briefly sang part of one of his favorite songs. Rather well at that. Grinning smugly as those who'd gotten the difficult dares this round as they shot glares at him. Sawamura reached out for a card and paled when he read it. To make matters worse, it was a team dare.

"Pole dance?" Furuya asked. Looking out to the group for help.

"They drew that one!" Tonya howled. Doubled over as she already knew what was to come.

"I think we might have our first drop outs." Riko smirked from where she lay on Kawakami's lap. Finally feeling better from the nasty concoction Miyuki had made them drink.

"Do I even want to know?" Chris asked, shaking his head as the images already began forming in his mind. Even he was a hormonal teenager with needs.

"Please, read what the card tells you do to." Lily smiled innocently. Even though she was just urging the boys to embarrass themselves.

"It says to do a pole dance with a partner. If no pole is available…." Sawamura whined. Tears already streaming down his face.

"If no pole is available then one must act as a human pole." Riko finished.

"Which means one of you will be bumping and grinding on the other." Jun smirked. Glad to see someone else suffering for once.

The two pitchers shared a look before shaking their heads. Both effectively dropping out. It was then Chris excused himself from the group. Unable to hold his composure for much longer due to his overactive imagination. It didn't take much longer for the others to drop out after that. Haruichi refused to spank one of the guys, Tetsu wasn't about to eat another nasty concoction, Jun refused to whine and pout (his pride wouldn't allow it), and Lily couldn't do a body shot off someone without her nose trying to bleed. Leaving Tonya and Miyuki the winners. The shorter brunette was grinning from ear to ear as she poured the first round of shots for everyone. It was then those that had been missing had decided to come back. A bright red Sawamura, an embarrassed Chris, a very pleased Ryosuke, and Kuramochi who was holding his lower back. Refusing to look anyone in the eye.

"Here's to a good night! Now let's start the real fun!" Tonya toasted as everyone downed their shots.

Both Sawamura and Furuya couldn't stop coughing when they realized how nasty the stuff tasted. Wondering how the rest, even Haruichi and Rei, had managed to do theirs in one go. And everyone except Tonya and Miyuki had four more shots left. Sawamura almost protested, but something about the menacing way Riko looked at him made him stick it out. By the time he'd finished it all off Chris had to guide the poor boy to the couch to sit down while Haruichi hefted Furuya to the bathroom. As for the rest? They just blended back into the party as games of beer pong and king's cup began.

It didn't take long for the house to grow rowdy. Between Tonya and Jun hollering back and forth over the beer pong table, to Kuramochi who was cussing up a storm at how much he was having to drink over in king's cup. He was pretty sure Ryosuke wasn't done torturing him just yet as the pinkette just sat there smugly sipping on his drink. Somehow a shogi game had started between Lily and Tetsu off in the far corner. That was an interesting sight since both were tipsy and could barely see straight. And currently engaged in flip cup was Rei, Haruichi, and Furuya against Chris, Sawamura, and a recently defeated Jun.

"Hey, there you are." Tonya breathed when she finally found Miyuki outside sipping on his drink. With all the hollering going on inside, he'd managed to sneak away.

"Needed some air. Plus I think Jun-san is about ready to strangle me for knocking Rei-chan into him by accident. Once or twice." He chuckled as Tonya plopped down in his lap. Taking a huge swig of her drink. "Since when did I say you could use me as a chair?"

"You offered in the game earlier. Besides you're comfortable." She shrugged, making herself comfortable as she leaned back into Miyuki.

"You okay?" Miyuki asked. Having seen how much she'd downed earlier in a short span of a few minutes.

"Huh? Oh yeah this is only my second cup." She grinned, giggling a bit as she did so.

"Two cups of spiked punch, plus four shots earlier." He counted off. Sipping on his drink once again. "I think you're close to being drunk."

"Not yet. I'd need at least three more shots. No, I'm just doing enough to numb the pain since it would be bad to mix my meds and alcohol." Tonya muttered, swirling her drink around a bit.

"Knees?" He guessed. Automatically putting his legs out a bit further so that she was sitting in a hole and her legs were propped up just a bit by his.

"Yeah. Not bad, just the damn weather. Anyways, shouldn't you be the one working on getting drunk? It's your party after all." She narrowed her eyes. Turning and looking up at Miyuki. Wondering why he didn't seem in higher spirits.

"Maybe I am and you just don't know it?" Miyuki smirked as he leaned closer to her face.

"No, you're still the same old annoying ass Miyuki." She huffed. Relaxing back into him as she felt an arm loop around her waist. "So Kuramochi tells me you were going bat shit crazy all week long trying to figure out what we were up to. Says you even glared at him a couple of times." Miyuki just looked away. Count on that observational ass to rat him out to her. "What did you think we were doing?"

Miyuki remained silent. Refusing to look down at the inquisitive girl in his lap. Tonya narrowed her eyes once again as she looked up at him. Determined to get the truth out of him one way or another. Knowing a sure fire way to make him talk as she pounced. Pushing him down hard and pinning him beneath her as she straddled his hips. Stealing his glasses and putting them on her head before pinning his arms down.

"Talk. Or you won't get your glasses back for the rest of the night." She threatened. Sober Tonya was bad enough. A slightly tipsy Tonya who was bound and determined to get the truth out of him was worse. Miyuki knew if he didn't start talking she would take off and leave him to stumble around till someone took pity on him and decided to help him go get his spare glasses. Which he didn't see happening tonight. Especially if he happened to run into Jun first.

"Alright fine. I thought you had taken an interest in Kuramochi and he'd asked you out. Wouldn't be the first time he's gone after the friend of someone on the team." Miyuki admitted. Although, after tonight he highly doubted Ryosuke would let the short stop go after another girl after staking his claim.

"That's why you were in such a foul mood?" Tonya asked. Suppressing her laughter the best she could. Even with his poor sight Miyuki could tell she was about to burst into laughter.

"That….and it pissed me off that you were going to someone else instead of me for help." A light blush crossed his face as he averted his gaze.

"You mean Miyuki gets jealous?" Tonya asked with mock surprise. Snickering to herself as she pulled the glasses off her head and put them back on Miyuki's face.

"Is that what that was?" He asked. Adjusting his glasses as Tonya leaned on to his chest.

"Yep." She tapped his nose. Smirking at the annoyed look he was giving her as he pushed himself up on to his elbows. "See, you're not the heartless bastard you lead everyone to believe you are. You're human like all of us. As much as you probably hate to admit." Tonya shrugged.

"Thanks for the free shrink session, but think you can move now?" Miyuki griped. Bucking his hips a bit to remind Tonya where she was sitting.

"Nope." Tonya said, laying out on him as Miyuki just barely caught himself from falling back on to the porch.

"Isn't this just a tad bit unfair?" Miyuki asked as Tonya glanced up at him.

"Maybe." She shrugged. Getting comfortable again. "So, what did the birthday boy wish for earlier? Or is it a secret?"

Figuring she wouldn't get an answer since Miyuki wasn't talking, Tonya just let the silence fall over them. Miyuki reached out for her left over drink and finished it off before lying back. Looking up at the covering above them. Wrapping an arm around her waist as the two lied there. Lost in their own little world once again. Neither saying a word to complicate the situation. Just enjoying the presence of the other as they'd grown accustomed to. But the longer they lied there in silence, the more the alcohol in Tonya's drink had begun to affect him. Riko hadn't been lying when she'd said Tonya had gotten some of the stronger stuff. Weird thoughts began to invade his mind. Like how soft Tonya's hair was, how good she smelled, how cute she looked curled up on him, the usual sappy thoughts. Miyuki frowned to himself, realizing exactly where this train of thought was leading him. Shaking his head. Not sure if he wanted to venture down a path he'd never even contemplated till now. Deciding he needed to speak before his thoughts really took a turn down an even darker road.

"Closer." Miyuki finally whispered. Drawing Tonya's attention as she propped herself up on his chest to look down at him. "I want to try and be closer to you."

"I'd say we're pretty close right now." Tonya giggled. Receiving an annoyed look from Miyuki as he rolled his eyes.

"I meant as friends. It seems like you're always doing a lot for me and I barely doing anything for you. So, that was my wish. For us to be closer." Miyuki shrugged.

"I wouldn't say that you barely do anything for me. It took me less time to trust you with my pain issues than Riko or Lily. Despite you claiming not to be good at this whole friendship thing, you're doing fine Miyuki." Tonya smiled. Tilting her head at him.

"Kazuya." He said. Surprising Tonya as she stared at him in confusion. "From now, on its Kazuya. I said I wanted us to be closer didn't I?"

He gently flicked her in the forehead. This time he was on the receiving end of an annoyed look. Miyuki wasn't sure what possessed him to have her call him by his first name. It was the only thing he could think of to show how serious he was though. Very few people had earned the privilege. But for some reason, it felt like so much more when he gave Tonya the option to use his first name.

"Kazuya, huh?" Tonya muttered as she rubbed the spot he flicked. It was still stinging a bit.

A bolt of electricity shot through him upon hearing his name. It gave him a feeling that he couldn't even begin to describe. A warmth spread through his body that he'd never felt before. It disappeared as quickly as it had set on. Miyuki didn't know why, but he wanted it back. Badly.

"Hey, what happened?" Tonya asked. Reaching up lightly to touch the scratches on his cheek.

"Dove for a ball." He muttered. Miyuki glanced up to see Tonya prop herself up on her elbows as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You were distracted again weren't you?" She guessed as Miyuki held her gaze.

"Yep. It was your fault. Again." Miyuki smirked. "It's only right you should kiss it and make it feel better."

It was just a joke, but he watched as Tonya leaned forward. Gently pressing her lips to the scratches. At the slight contact, the same warm feeling shot through Miyuki as when she'd used his name. He felt like he was re-energized as his heart began to beat faster. He sat up, moving Tonya with him as he looked down at her. Confusion clear in his eyes as Tonya remained sitting in his lap. Waiting for the usual smartass comment from him. The two just staring at each other. Neither one moving as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Hey Tonya! Where's your first aid kit?" Riko asked, poking her head outside. Breaking the spell on the brunettes as Tonya turned towards her friend.

"Hang on." Tonya called back. The red head disappearing back inside to leave the two alone. "Great. Which dumbass hurt themselves now?"

Sighing, Tonya stood up. Leaving Miyuki with an empty feeling. The warmth from her body slowly disappearing from his own. Miyuki tried to recall that feeling again. Yet, it kept eluding him. Never lasting for very long. It was similar to when he made a great play on the field. A sort of high. One that he thought he'd never experience off the diamond. Until now that is.

_._._

It was late morning when Miyuki began to wake. Yawning loudly as a throbbing pain began to consume his head. He groaned to himself as he reached out. Trying to find the desk so he could reach his glasses. He suddenly found them in his grip and muttered a thanks before sliding them on to his face. Opening his eyes slowly, he was surprised to find an overly happy brunette right in his face. Causing him to jump back into his bed.

"Holy shit Tonya don't do that!" Miyuki yelled. Holding his chest as the girl snickered to herself. "What are you even doing in here?"

"I bring gifts." Tonya smiled. Holding out ibuprofen and a cold glass of water. "How's your head?"

"Worse now." He griped. Taking the pills and popping them into his mouth before chasing them with water. "Why do you look like you're not in pain?"

"Took something to kill the hang over last night. Now hurry up and get your ass out of bed! You don't want to miss this." That Chesire Cat grin appeared on her lips. For once, he didn't have to fear what she was grinning about this time.

Once the worst of his throbbing passed, Miyuki shuffled down the hall after Tonya. Stopping briefly so she could grab her phone out of her room. As he followed the overly energetic girl down the hall, images from last night came back to him. Including all the weird thoughts as well. Miyuki felt his face heat up a bit as he stared down at Tonya. He'd never had any interest in girls or friends until now. She'd really thrown a kink in the works. He could feel his body craving to be close to hers once again. To have her warmth added to his own. To feel that bolt of electricity that seemed to stimulate every single cell of his being.

"Ready?" Tonya asked. Barely containing herself as Miyuki arched a brow at her. Doing his best to not show what'd he'd just been thinking.

Tonya stepped around the corner with Miyuki following her. His hand flew to his mouth as he struggled to muffle his snickers. Now he knew why Tonya seemed so giddy. The state of the living room was priceless. Riko was on a futon in the far corner, limbs all over the place with Kawakami using her chest as a pillow. Jun was face down, hugging a pillow with Rei on top of him. Somehow Tetsu and Lily had managed to squeeze on the couch together. Both with a foot in each other's face. Ryosuke had Kuramochi tucked up in his arms, legs wrapped possessively around the shortstop. Furuya lay on his back with Haruichi's hand on his face since the boy was lying perpendicular to him with his head propped up on his chest. His legs were on top of Sawamura's who was passed out on Chris's chest, happily laying on top of him with his legs between Chris's. Drool dripping from his mouth.

"This is the real reason I wanted to throw the party. The morning after is always interesting. Happy late birthday present." Tonya giggled. Closing her phone once she was done taking pictures.

"I better get copies." Miyuki wheezed. Struggling to contain his laughter as the two headed down the hall a bit before losing it. Falling to the ground and holding on to each other as their laughter began to stir the others finally. It would be a party none of them would ever forget.

* * *

><p>Okay so after all the fun we got back to what was really going on. Looks like Miyuki got more than he bargained for on his birthday. I'll let the theories fly around in your heads for awhile. Hope you all enjoyed the two part chapters!<p> 


End file.
